


How You Get The Boy

by Marveljunkie, wincestgoddess



Series: And That's How It Works [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Flirting, Coming Out, Coming Untouched, Flirting, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Nipple Play, Post-Coital Cuddling, Star Wars reference, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marveljunkie/pseuds/Marveljunkie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincestgoddess/pseuds/wincestgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs to learn how to flirt with guys! Dean offers to teach him, not realizing where his 'innocent' flirting lessons will take their relationship! </p><p>Title inspired by Taylor Swift's How you get the Girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This would not be here without my amazing friend. She ships wincest, and we basically wrote this together as an rp. She plays Dean, I play Sammy. I would never have done this without her, I'm terrible at writing wincest by myself. It's all her that made this as awesome as it is!
> 
> Sam's about fourteen/fifteen, and Dean eighteen.
> 
> As I add chapters, I'll add tags!
> 
> EDIT: So I didn't realize this at the time, but my rp partner chose the name Aaron for Dean's boyfriend because of Aaron Bass. I built him into a rather different character so I'm not gonna change the OMC tag, but if you were wondering what Aaron looks like- well there you have it.

Sam flips through the channels aimlessly. He's not really watching, he's mostly just listening to Dean talk to his latest girlfriend. Eventually, Dean hangs up the phone and comes over to the couch, nudging Sam.

"Scoot over, bitch."

Sam scowls playfully but moves over. "Fine, jerk."

Dean flops down on the couch and reaches the for the remote to turn on the volume. "What are we watching?"

Sam shrugs. "I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention." Aka I was too busy listening to you talk to the stupid girl.

Dean hums and starts switching channels. "We better find something good here." Dean teases. "Rachel just cancelled on me, so unfortunately I'm stuck with you."

Sam rejoices internally but pouts on the outside. "But know I won't have any fun!" He teases back.

Dean snickers, putting an arm around Sam's shoulders. "Fun? You were probably gonna start on your homework after I left, nerd."

"Somebody's gotta get good grades around here." Sam grins and leans into Dean.

Dean draws Sam closer, hoping that the closeness can still pass for platonic. "C'mon, Sammy, when's the last time you truly had fun, huh? You gotta go out once in a while, little brother."

Sam lets Dean pull him closer and looks away, embarrassed. "It's not my fault most girls don't like nerds. I'm not even muscled like you."

Dean chuckles softly. "Aww Sam, you don't need to be me to get girls to like you." He tries to get Sam to look at him. "What about Sarah, huh? That cute little brunette in you lab class? She seemed nice."

Sam shrugs, still looking away. "I don't know. I can never tell if they're just being nice or it they're interested."

"Do I have to give you the whole flirting talk again?" Honestly, Dean is a little relieved Sam still didn't know how to how to talk to girls.

Sam flushes and shrugs. "No, I just...I don't know. Maybe I'm not into girls."

Narrowing his eyes, Dean licks his lips and slides his hand down from Sam's shoulder to his wrist to get his attention. "You're not into girls?"

"Well i think they're pretty." Sam blushes faintly. "Maybe I haven't met the right girl, I haven't really been attracted to one before."

"What about guys?" Dean scoots closer, his hand still on Sam's wrist. "You ever been attracted to one?"  
"One or two." Sam admits. He looks up at Dean nervously. "Does that bother you?"

Dean smiles when Sam finally looks at him. "I'd be a hypocrite if it did Sammy, seeing as I'm into guys too."

Sam's eyes widen. "W-what? Oh.."

Dean shrugs. "I just never brought them back home because, well, I honestly don't know how Mom and Dad would react if they knew."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sam licks his lips. "Have you ever...been with a guy?"

Dean nods, smirking at the question. "Yeah. It's not that different from being with a girl, you know? Their lips are just as soft, it's just rougher."

Sam nods, lips parted slightly and hanging off Dean's every word.

Dean continues. "Girls are all soft curves, you have to be more careful with 'em, Sammy. Guys, they're all hard muscle and give as good as they get." Dean winks lewdly.

Sam swallows hard and tries not to think about Dean with a guy. Something must give him away though. Dean chuckles and elbows Sam playfully. "Are you picturing it? Why, Sammy! I though I had the dirty mind here."

Sam blushes and grumbles, "Well what am I sposed to do after you tell me all that? It's almost like you want me to imagine it."

Chuckling softly, Dean ruffles Sam's hair. "Well what about you, any guy you've got your eye on at school?"

Sam shakes his head. "Not really. I hadn't really thought I could be interested in guys."

Dean raises an eyebrow. "How'd you know then? There's gotta be a guy that caught your attention."

"Yeah..." Sam squirms. "There's someone, but he doesn't notice me."

Frowning, Dean looks down and sees he still has his hand on Sam's wrist and he's rubbing his thumb over the back of Sam's hand. "Well that guy's an idiot, then. You're not a bad catch for a nerd, Sammy."

He pulls his hand away, making Sam sigh quietly. "It's okay, Dean. I'm sure I'll find someone eventually."

Dean picks up on the sigh and slings his arm around Sam's shoulders again. "Hey, what do you say I order pizza and we have a movie marathon, huh? Just the two of us, no girlfriends or homework."

"Okay." Sam smiles hesitantly.

"It'll be fun, we haven't really hung out in a while." Dean reaches over for his phone and orders the pizza. Sam slowly leans into Dean, hoping he doesn't notice how close they are.

Dean hangs up the phone and looks down at him. "What do you feel like watching?"  
Sam shrugs and bites his lip. "You can choose, I don't really have anything I want to see."

"I think I'm in a Star Wars mood." Dean gets up and starts searching though their collection of movies. "Y'know, I always thought Han Solo was hotter than Princess Leia."

Sam laughs. "Well I guess I'll see what I think."

Dean finds the movie and smiles triumphantly. "There we go!" He puts it in and sits back on the couch with Sam, his arm instinctively going around Sam's shoulders. Sam smiles to himself. Dean inched closer, but then a little way into the movie there is a knock at the door.

"Must be the pizza guy." Dean gets his wallet out and hands Sam the money. "Do you mind getting it?"

"Sure, I'll get it." Sam takes the money and pays for the pizza. He brings it back in and opens the boxes.

Dean sees Sam frown and open his mouth, but he cuts him off. "And don't even try to complain about my extra onions dude."

Sam rolls his eyes. "But you complain, I can complain too!" He whines.

"It's different Sammy! My onions are on pizza! I only complain about your rabbit food which I'll say again, is not good at all."

Sam shakes his head. "Don't knock it til you try it Dean."

"It's dead plants with gooey stuff on them, Sam. Just no." Dean grimaces and takes a slice.

"Well you're eating dead animals Dean!" Sam argues. "How is that better?"

"It's meat! Meat is good for you! Dead plants are just gross." Dean takes a bite.

Sam shakes his head, highly amused. "Plants are good for you too, jerk."

"Shut up, bitch." Dean grumbles through his mouthful of pizza. "I'm older so I'm right."  
"Whatever you say, old man." Sam grins and stuffs his face with pizza.

"Old man?" Dean huffs. "Please, Sammy, I'm in the prime of my youth!"

Yes you are, Sam thinks to himself. He says nothing and pretends to be super busy eating.

Dean licks tomato sauce off his lower lip, reaching for another slice. Sam tries not be obvious as he stares at Deans mouth. Dean looks up after finishing his second slice and reaches over, rubbing his thumb over Sam's upper lip. "You had a bit of cheese there, Sammy."

Sam blushes and licks his lips subconsciously. "Oh, um, thanks."  
Dean let's his thumb longer for a second longer than necessary before pulling away and clearing his throat. "Yeah, no problem."

Sam heart beats faster, but he pretends to be cool as a cucumber and eats his pizza.

Dean internally smacks himself. I'm not supposed to think that way! He tries to cover up the slight awkward tension. "I'm kinda glad Rachel cancelled on me, y'know? Between school and her I barely ever see you anymore, Sammy."

Sam looks over. "Yeah I know. But I get that you have your own life and stuff..."

"I like Rachel but she can be so clingy sometimes. I miss spending time with you,"

Sam smiles shyly. "I miss you too, De."

Dean reaches over without really thinking and squeezes Sam's hand. "We'll spend more time together from now on, okay?"

Sam squeezes back. "Thanks, Dean."

Still holding Sam's hand Dean smiles and resumes the movie. When Han Solo appears Dean nudges Sam and points at the screen. "You can't tell me that man isn't hot as hell, Sammy."

Sam follows Dean's finger and blushes a little. "Yeah I guess so." He grips Deans hand tighter.

"Dude, he's badass and hot." Dean sighs dreamily, staring at the screen and absently interlocking his fingers with Sam's.

Sam smiles up at Dean and thinks, I wish he would look at me like that...  
Feeling Sam's eyes on him, Dean looks over. "So, who do you think is hotter? Han or Luke?"

Sam looks away, embarrassed. "I don't know."

"Oh man," Dean shakes his head in amusement. "I'm going to have to teach you how to flirt with guys, aren't I." 

Sam's eyes widen. Oh no, he thinks. If Dean flirts with me I'm gonna die. 

Dean takes his lack of protest as acceptance and pauses the movie, turning to face Sam. "Okay, so guys are more straightforward, you don't need to keep complimenting them on their eyes or clothes."

Sam nods. "Okay." He tries to pay attention and stop staring at Deans mouth.

"Pick up lines might work," Dean continues. "But trust me, it's better to just cut to the chase and ask out they guy."

Dean scoots closer to Sam as manhandles him so they're facing each other. "Okay, now try flirting with me."

Sam bites his lip. "But you're my brother..."

"You're still a guy right? C'mon, pretend I'm some guy you have a crush on and you wanna ask me out."

Sam gulps. "Okay." He looks down a second and then looks back up.  
"Hi, I'm Sam."

Dean puts on his charming smile. "Hey Sam, I'm Dean."

Sam smiles back, making sure to use his dimples. "So, would you go on a date with me?" He bites his lip.

Dean breaks character and chuckles. "C'mon Sam, you really like this guy and that's how you ask him out?"

Sam blushes and tucks his hair behind his ear. "I'm trying, okay?" He glares at Dean. "Why don't you show me then?"

"Alright, watch me. Body language is very important too." Dean clears his throat and turns on his trademark charm, donning his smirk. "Sam, right? Dean Winchester."

Sam tries very hard not to look like a lovestruck idiot. "Yes I'm Sam, hi."

"Hey." Dean's smirk softens into a smile. "So, Saturday night. Got any plans?"

Sam shakes his head, and smiles coyly. "N-no, but I might soon."

"Oh?" Dean raises his eyebrow. "Well before you actually make those plans..." Dean trails off and reaches for Sam's hand, pretending to write down his number with a wink. "Maybe you'll give me a call Friday and you and I could make plans of our own, huh?"

Sam swallows hard, blushing when Dean doesn't let go of his hand. "Sure, I'd like that." He smiles up at Dean through his eyelashes.

"I'll be waiting for your call." Dean leans closer. "Or maybe I'll call you."  
Sam's eyes flutter shut and he instinctively copies Dean, leaning in. Then its Dean's turn to swallow, their faces mere inches apart. He lets himself move even closer, his breath hitching when his lips brush over Sam's, making Sam sigh. He pulls away abruptly.  
"And there you go. He'll give you his number after that, guaranteed."

Sam keeps his eyes shut after Dean pulls away, trying to savor the moment.  
Licking his lips, Dean suddenly turns back to Sam. "You've never kissed a guy before right? I could teach you that too."

Sam blinks his eyes open and looks up at Dean eagerly. "How does it work?"

"Well, you just have to lean in," He leans in, eyes flickering up to look at Sam. "Just keep it slow at first." He breathes across Sam's lips, and then his eyes fall shut as he finally presses his lips to Sam's.

Sam copies Dean, holding his breath. He breathes out through his nose when they're lips finally touch, kissing back with a shiver. Dean sighs in relief when Sam kisses back and puts a gentle hand on his cheek. Sam responds by putting his arms around Dean's neck, keeping their lips pressed together firmly. Dean reaches up and adjusts Sam's arms so they're closer. He pulls back enough to whisper, "Good. Now just...open your mouth when I lick your bottom lip, just a bit."

Sam nods dazedly, and when Dean kisses him again he tightens his arms around Dean's neck. Dean's tongue swipes across his lower lip, and Sam carefully parts his lips, suppressing a moan. Dean's hand slides up to Sam's hair, running his fingers through the soft strands as he slips his tongue into Sam's mouth. Sam can't quite stop the moan that comes when their tongues tangle together. Dean shivers at the low sound, and that's when he realizes how wrong this is. He pulls away slowly, slightly breathless and opens his eyes to look at Sam. "And that's how you kiss a guy."

Sam doesn't want the kiss to be over but he can't think of any reason to keep kissing Dean. He blinks slowly, dazed. "Oh..." He bites his lip. "Thanks Dean."

Dean's eyes flicker down to where Sam's biting his red shiny lip, and nods distractedly. "Y-yeah, no problem Sammy."

Sam gets up. "Well it's kinda late and there's school tomorrow. Night, Dean." Sam smiles and heads toward the stairs.

Dean blushes when Sam smiles at him and then internally slapped himself. I never blush, dammit! "Night, Sammy."

Sam goes upstairs and to his room. He touches his mouth. Dean kissed me, he thinks giddily. He giggles before throwing himself on his bed and falling asleep with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Dean goes to his room. He flops down on the bed, staring at the ceiling. He still can't believe what just happened. "Fuck," he murmurs. "I kissed Sammy."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kissing lessons continue and the angst begins ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my wisdom teeth out and I had more time than anticipated so I thought I'd share this with y'all.

Next morning Dean silences his alarm and rolls out of bed with a groan. He wanders downstairs and finds Sam in the kitchen eating breakfast. He ruffles Sam's hair as he passes. "Morning, Sammy." 

Sam glowers at him for messing with his hair. "Morning Dean." 

Dean chuckles at Sam's bitchface and sits next to him starting on his own breakfast. A few minutes later Mary comes into the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee machine. "Morning, boys." 

"Hey, mom." Dean says between his mouthfuls, looking up to smile at her. 

Sam grins full on dimples. "Morning, mom!" 

Dean stares at Sam's dimples a a bit longer than necessary before clearing his throat and turning to Mary. "Did dad head out for work yet?" 

Mary takes a sip of her coffee. "Yes, he left early. You two finish up, dress and shower and I'll make your lunches." 

Dean eats a little faster at the reminder. "Mr. Wyatt will have my ass if I'm late again." 

Mary looks at him over the rim of her coffee cup. "You should never be late!" 

Dean finishes his cereal. "Sam's been late to lab twice too, mom!" He gives Mary a kiss on the cheek before hurrying upstairs to shower.

"That doesn't mean you should be!" Mary calls after him. 

Sam giggles around his mouthful of cereal, enjoying their banter. 

 

A few minutes later Sam finishes his cereal and and runs upstairs. He doesn't look where he's going and collides into a shirtless Dean coming out of the bathroom. 

"Whoa! Easy there, Sammy." Dean grins, having just come out of his shower with his hair wet and messy, and a towel around his waist.

Sam gulps, blushing and steadies himself with his hands on Deans biceps. "Sorry." 

"Watch where you're going next time, kiddo." Dean teases, looking down at where Sam's hands are on his biceps. "I'm gonna get you all wet." 

Still holding onto Dean, Sam rolls his eyes. "Of course, it's not like I'm on my way to get a shower where I'm gonna get all wet anyway." 

Dean snorts and shakes his head. "Smartass." He runs a hand through his hair and then he remembers he's only wearing a towel which is starting to slip, oh god. "Well uh, don't let me keep you then. I think there's still some hot water left, better hurry." 

Sam let's go of Dean and steps into the bathroom. "Why, I'm touched! You left me some!" Sam clasps his hands over his heart and grins at Dean. 

"Or wait, no." Dean hums thoughtfully. "Maybe I didn't." 

Sam glares and shuts the door on Deans laugh. He showers fast and puts his towel on and heads for his room. 

Deans just coming out of his room, dressed drying his hair. He sees Sam and whistles. "Dude, soccer practice has been doing its job. You lied about not being muscled, Sammy." 

Sam blushes. "Well compared to you I'm not very muscled." 

"Doesn't matter." Dean looks slightly impressed. "Wear shorts more often and I assure you, you'll have a boyfriend in no time. You've got great legs Sammy." 

Sam blushes harder. Wow, he thinks, Dean thinks I'm hot. "Thanks Dean." 

"Dude." Dean shakes his head fondly. "You're red as a tomato. You need to get that blushing under control, kiddo." 

Sam shakes his head and goes into his room, sinking down on the bed and putting his face in his hands. "Maybe I wouldn't blush so much if it wasn't you." He mutters. 

Dean stays outside Sam's room a minute longer. Am I flirting with my baby brother? 

 

Sam decides to give deans suggestion a try and puts on shorts. He finishes getting dressed and goes downstairs for his lunch.

Dean comes down a minute later. He goes for his lunch but stops in his tracks when he sees Sam, eyes widening slightly. Those. Legs. "You took my advice, huh Sammy?" 

Sam shrugs. "It couldn't hurt. Who knows, you might actually know something." Sam smirks.

"Hey, I know plenty." Dean grins and gives Sam a once over. "You look good, Sammy."

Sam grins wide at the compliment. "Thanks, De." He looks Dean over. "You too."

"Course, I always look good." Dean gives a cocky smirk and grabs his lunch. He always insists he's old enough to make his own but Mary still does it anyway.

Sam grabs his lunch too. "Bye Mom!"

Mary hurries downstairs to give them both a kiss on the cheek. "Don't die, you two. Love you both!"

"Bye, mom." Dean kisses her cheek before walking out the door with Sam, still checking him out. "I'm starting to think I shouldn't have told you, m'gonna have to kick some guys ass now for ogling my little brother."

Sam snorts and sighs dramatically. "Oh please, why would you care? It's not like you're my boyfriend." He laughs.

"No, but I'm your big brother! I mean, I gotta make sure you're with a guy who'll reat you right, not just some asshole trying to get into your pants." Dean groans when he realizes he sounds like a sap. "Shut up, I just don't want you to get hurt."

Sam smirks and elbows Dean. "I know. Just try not to scare my future dates too much."

"I'll try." Dean smirks. "Can't promise anything though." Can't promise I won't get jealous either.

 

After school, Dean kisses Rachel goodbye and heads to pick Sam up from his last class.

Sam waits rather impatiently, Dean is late again. He's probably busy sucking face with Rachel, Sam thinks grumpily. If only our kiss meant something.

Dean flinches when he arrives at Sam's class a few minutes later and sees Sam's pout, kid probably doesn't even realize he's doing it. "I'm sorry kiddo, Rachel wouldn't let me go."

Sam tries to smooth his face out. "It's okay," he sighs. "She is your girlfriend after all."

"Dude," Dean groans. "She wants to have dinner at the house, with mom and dad." he shakes his head. "Shit's getting too damn serious with her, I think I'm breaking up with her."

Sam carefully doesn't let his smile out. "What, she thinks you wanna marry her?"

"I don't know man, she wants to make sure this relationship is going 'somewhere'." He leads Sam towards the Impala. "C'mon, lets go."

Sam gets into the passenger side. "Well, she should know better. Most highschool couples don't make it."

"Should I break up with her? I mean, she's hot and a great lay." Dean smirks as he starts the engine.

Sam feels himself blush. "Well if she's pushing you into things you don't wanna do I think you should." He shrugs and makes a noncommittal noise. "Whatever you want Dean."

Dean makes a thoughtful noise, turning to Sam. "So, how many guys or girls drooled over you today, huh? Or tried to flirt with you?"

Sam bites his lip. "Two or three. Nobody talked to me but I could feel them staring."

"See?" Dean exclaims. "I told you! I gotta say Sammy, it's the legs, they go on for miles." Dean reaches over to squeeze his thigh.

Sam pushes back a shiver when Dean touches him. "I thought they only said that about girls."

"It's hard to find a guy with awesome legs like yours. Long and strong and tanned." Dean lets his hand rest on Sam's knee.

Sam grins shyly. "Well, good to know I'm special in every way."

"You are." Dean murmurs softly. He parks the car at their home.

Sam smiles over at him before getting out and going inside.

"We're home!" Dean announces in case there's anyone home before flopping down on the couch.

Sam listens for a minute. "Mom must be taking a nap." He drops down into the easy chair near the couch.

"Yeah," Dean agrees. "Dad's probably still at work." Dean turns on the tv. "How do you think they would react if I brought a guy home?" He worries his lip between his teeth and looks at Sam.

Sam shrugs thoughtfully. "Mom would probably be fine. Dad would freak but eventually get over it." He tries not to stare at Dean's mouth.

"Dad can be pretty strict, sometimes." Dean sighs and leans back against the couch cushions.

"I don't know Dean. Mom can be mighty persuasive." Sam adds.

"You're right," Dean smiles. "Dad's kinda whipped when it comes to Mom."

'Yeah he is," Sam chuckles. "But that's why he married her."

"True." Dean hums. He looks at Sam with a strange look on his face. In a way, it reminds him of Sam, he's definitely whipped when it comes to his little brother.

Sam catches the look. It confuses him but he does his best to return it.

The spell breaks when Dean's phone rings. He groans when he sees the collar ID. "It's Rachel." He sighs before answering.

Sam tries not to glare too hard at the phone as Dean talks to Rachel. They were having a moment and she interrupted!

"Rach, c'mon. I thought we agreed we wouldn't do the whole 'meet the parents' thing." Dean rolls his eyes at her response and mouths 'kill me' to Sam.

Sam laughs quietly and mimes washing his hands.

Dean grumbles and sighs. "Yeah, sure baby. Okay. I'll see you tomorrow." Dean eventually hangs up and puts his head in his hands. "You're lucky you're gay Sammy. Girls are hard."

Sam snickers. "That's not what you said last night."

"They're easy to get, sure. But damn if they aren't complicated as fuck." Dean sighs. "I'm so breaking up with her tomorrow."

Sam cheers inwardly but keeps a straight face. "Okay. I hope you find someone better."

"Oh I will. Gonna go for some dick this time." Dean mutters and chuckles at Sam's blush. "You should too."

"Maybe I will." Sam shrugs and mutters under his breath. "We could both be happy if you would just notice me."

Dean picks up on Sam's muttering and turns to him with a frown. Did he really just hear..."What was that, Sammy?"

"Hmm?" Sam looks up. "I didn't say anything." He gets up and heads for the stairs. "I need to do some homework..."

Dean watches him go with a frown. "Don't tire yourself out, Samantha!" He teases, trying to act like there's nothing wrong.

Sam flips him off over his shoulder and goes to his room. He sits down on his bed and runs his hand through his hair. I need to be more careful, he sighs. Just because he's bi doesn't mean he wants me.

Dean turns off the Tv and goes upstairs towards his room. He stops in front of his parents closed bedroom door. He licks his lips. Should he...just come out and say it?

The door opens and Mary appears in the doorway, yawning. "Oh, hey Dean."

"Hey, Mom." He peeks into the room behind her. "Is uh, Dad coming home early today?"

"He should be home for dinner." She stretches. "Something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong. I just..." Dean trails off and sighs. "There's just something I gotta tell you both."

Mary pats his arm. "Okay honey. You didn't get anyone pregnant, did you?" She teases.

"Not yet, Mom." Dean laughs. "I'm not stupid."

Mary grins and smacks his arm. "No, you're not. Just though I'd check."

"Don't worry, that ain't happening anytime soon." Dean smiles and wonders if he should just tell her and she could tell dad.

"Well just remember I would like grandkids someday." Mary waves a hand. "But you don't have to get married for that. You can just adopt."

"Mom, c'mon. You're still too young to be thinking about grandkids." Dean laughs. He acts all badass at school but he's a mama's boy through and through.

Mary shakes her head. "Never too young to dream, Dean."

"But you still got two teenage boys to worry about!" Dean calls after her as she goes downstairs.

"So?" She calls back. "I can still dream!"

 

Dean decides to man up at the dinner table. He takes a fortifying breath. "Mom, Dad, I have something to tell you."

Sam reaches over under the table to put a hand on Dean's thigh in a silent gesture of support.

Dean smiles gratefully at Sam before turning back to face his parents. "I'm bisexual."

Mary chokes on her food. She takes a minute swallow. "Okay."

Dean's getting nervous, his dad still hasn't said anything. "Okay? Are...Are you mad?"

Mary shakes her head. "You just caught me off guard." She smiles kindly at him.

Dean nods and pointedly avoids looking at John. "I'm sorry, Mom."

John stands up and leaves the table to go upstairs without a word. Dean sighs and flinches minutely as he hears his parents door close. Sam pats his thigh and shrugs. "I think that went fairly well." He whispers.

Dean turns to look at his mom, who still seems to be processing. He gets up and walks to his room without saying anything.

 

Sam and Mary finish their meal in silence.  
Eventually Mary speaks up. "I don't know, Sammy. I tried to be supportive because it doesn't bother me but I guess we kind of failed, huh."

Sam sighs. "I'll talk to him, mom."

 

Dean is in his room with the door locked. He rolls his eyes when he hears Sam's tentative footsteps, and unlocks the door. "You can come in, Sam."

Sam comes in and shuts the door behind him. "Are you okay, De?" He asks softly.

Dean rakes a hand through his hair and sits down on the edge of the bed. "I shouldn't have told them, Sammy. Mom tried to supportive, I can tell, but she's not really accepting."

Sam sits next to him. "Just give her time, Dean. She loves and I know she'll come around." He bumps his shoulder with Dean's. "I don't care what you are, you're still my brother."

Dean's frown slowly morphs into a smile. "Thanks, Sammy."

Sam's grin widens, his dimples on full display. "No problem, jerk."

"Bitch." Dean smirks and pokes Sam in the ribs where he knows his brother is the most ticklish.

Sam squawks, not at all prepared for the sneak attack. He jumps and falls sideways into Dean's lap, trying to shield his sides. Dean catches him and pins him there, tickling him mercilessly.

Sam laughs hard, trying to wiggle way but unable to escape. "No! Oh god Dean stop!"

"Nope!" Dean grins down at Sam and maneuvers them both so Sam's under him instead of on his lap, fingers expertly hitting all Sam's tickle spots in just the right ways to make him scream.

Sam writhes under Dean, trying to buck him off and laughing uncontrollably. "Noo Dean don't!"

Dean wiggles his fingers underneath Sam's shirt, tickling his bare skin. He laughs at Sam's attempts to buck him off. "You're so ticklish, Sammy boy."

Sam jumps, feeling Dean's fingers under his shirt. He doesn't know how it's possible for him to laugh harder than before but he's even more ticklish skin on skin. He redoubles his efforts to get Dean off him.

Dean finally has pity on him and stops when Sam's flushed and panting under him. "Alright, alright." Dean chuckles and stops tickling but doesn't remove his hands from under Sam's shirt.

Sam gasps for breath, chest heaving. "You freaking jerk!" There's no real heat behind it, Dean's fingers feel too good on his bare skin. "I was trying to help you and you tickled me!"

"Don't be so dramatic." Dean laughs. He absently starts stroking Sam's sides and stomach.

Sam finally manages to catch his breath enough to pout. "See if I ever help you again." He gives a tiny shiver as Dean touches him.

"You know you don't mean that." Dean grins at him and lets his hands slide to rest on Sam's bare hips.

Sam grins back. "I guess not." Sam knows he'd let Dean tickle him any day just so Dean would touch him.

Satisfied that he's got the upper hand, Dean proceeds to let his entire weight drop on Sam. "Mmm, you make a soft pillow."

Sam squirms and makes the expected protests halfheartedly before stilling and letting Dean lay on him. "Just don't smash me."

"Can't promise anything, Sammy." Dean hums and scoots to rest his head on Sam's chest. Sam hesitantly brings his hands up to rest on Dean's lower back. Dean closes his eyes, enjoying the moment. "You're comfy." He murmurs, and gets a hand under Sam's body to wrap around him and pull him closer.

Sam laughs softly. "I'm glad I can fulfill my purpose in life, to be your body pillow." He tightens his grip on Dean.

"You were made for me, Sammy. I'm sure of it." Dean chuckles and looks up at Sam, admiring his profile. Sam has his eyes shut and his long eyelashes lay against his rosy cheek. His red lips are curled into a small smile, and Dean can't help but think about how easy it would be to lean in and kiss him. He clears his throat. "So, were my kissing classes last night any good?"

Sam blushes a little. "I, I think so. I haven't been able to test what I learned...hopefully I won't get out of practice." Sam bites his lip, wondering if Dean will take the hint.

Dean raises an eyebrow and scoots back up so he's face to face with Sam. "Well, we can't have that, can we?" Grinning, Dean hesitates only a second before pressing his lips to Sam's.

Sam doesn't respond at first, too shocked. After a second though his brain catches up and he kiss back eagerly, wrapping his arms around Dean's lower back.

Dean hums into the kiss and rolls them onto their sides, his hands traveling up Sam's back. Sam goes with it, shivering as Dean maneuvers them effortlessly. He remembers something Dean did yesterday and flicks his tongue out tentatively to lick Dean's lower lip. Dean can't hold back the soft sound of approval that slips past his lips as he willingly parts them for Sam. Letting out an answering groan, Sam licks carefully into Dean's mouth. Dean slides his tongue along Sam's, guiding him through the kiss, the groan making him shiver. Sam moans softly as he figures out how kissing works. He hopes Dean doesn't pull away, it feels too good.

Dean pushes away his thoughts, It's just being a good brother right? He's just helping Sammy out. When the need to breath becomes too much, Dean pulls away with a nip to Sam's lower lip. He doesn't stop though, lips trailing down to Sam's neck.

"Oh..." Sam sighs and tilts his head to allow Dean easier access.

Dean's lips part and he leaves little open mouthed kisses on Sam's neck and jaw. Sam's eyes flutter shut at the pleasant sensations and he tries to swallow his moans so Dean won't stop. Only when a little sound escapes Sam's mouth does Dean realize what he's doing. He pulls away wide-eyed, as if he'd been burned.

"No, please..." Sam tightens his arms around Dean, trying to keep him close.

Dean shakes his head and pulls out of Sam's arms. "Shit, I'm sorry Sammy. I shouldn't have done that."

Sam bites his lip and manages to keep hold of Dean's hand. "Please Dean, I want it. Want you." He tugs gently on Dean's hand.

Dean looks back at Sam and carefully pulls his hand away, shaking his head. "You don't know what you're saying Sam. This, it was just practice. Just me helping you out, nothing more."

Sam shakes his head. "If it means nothing to you then why are you hiding from me?" His voice quivers as he holds back tears.

Dean looks away and gets up. "This was a mistake, I should never have brought up the whole...kissing thing. Just get out, Sam." His voice softens slightly. "Please."

A few tears slip down Sam's cheek as he sits up. "Fine. Just...fine." Sam walks to the door and looks back at Dean with tear filled eyes. "I'll be waiting if you ever decide to pull your head out of your ass." Sam hurries out before Dean has a chance to reply. He practically runs to his room and locks the door, before laying down on his bed and crying himself to sleep.

Dean gets up and closes the door behind Sam. Then he sits back on his bed, head in his hands. "Fuck. Fuck!" He lobs his pillow at the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if you guys will get this lucky again, my life is about to turn into the most colossal mess. But I swear on my mother's grave I will finish this story/series. It might take me a while but I will finish. 
> 
> I really appreciate all the feedback, it's really exciting! This is my first serious story, you guys are great.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets a boyfriend, and the boys try to cope with the awkwardness of the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself for angst, people. It's coming at you!!
> 
> HERE COMES THE SEXY TIMES
> 
> Sorry, Sam and Dean don't have sex til the end of the story. ;)

Neither of them sleep well that night. Dean dreams of tear filled hazel eyes, and Sam dreams of rejection and mockery. The morning doesn't go much better. Both boys avoid each other like the plague until they have to leave. Sam reluctantly follows Dean out to the Impala. Dean says nothing as he starts driving.

Sam bites his lip and decided to breach the silence. "Hey." he murmurs quietly.

Dean licks his lips. "Hey." He replies, just a quiet.

Sam looks down at his hands. "I uh, I'm sorry I pushed you about, y'know..."

Dean looks at Sam a moment and shakes his head. "It's okay. Can we just, forget it ever happened?"

Sam shrugs and gnaws his lip. "Sure, I guess."

They pull up at the school and Dean parks. Before getting out, Sam looks over. "If you ever decide to remember," he murmurs. "I'll be waiting." He gets out and goes off to his class.

Dean watches him walk off and sighs tiredly before getting out and heading to his own class.

 

After school Dean walks over to pick up Sam while talking to one of his class mates Aaron.

Sam sees them coming and decides Aaron is cute enough, maybe he should try flirting with him. Somehow it doesn't occur to him Dean might be interested in Aaron.  
Sure enough, the minute he smiles at Aaron in a rather flirty manner and Aaron responds, Dean frowns. "Dude," He elbows Aaron. "That's my little brother."

Aaron raises his hands. "Chill, man. I don't mean any harm."

"What happened to you being interested, huh?" Dean smirks, sliding a hand down Aaron's forearm. "You're still swinging by my house later, right?"

Aaron smirks back. "You know it."

Sam sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Awesome. Oh, and in case I didn't mention it already, my parents won't be home." Dean winks.

Aaron grins. "See you later, man."

"We're leaving." Dean says shortly to Sam.

Sam pouts but follows Dean anyway, sliding into the passenger seat.

"Seems like you didn't need much help flirting, Sam." Dean says bitterly.

Sam shrugs. "I just copied you. I thought we weren't talking about it?"

"We aren't." Dean says shortly. "I just don't want you flirting with Aaron, especially since I came onto him first. Get your own man."

Sam glares. "Just remember that he flirted back, okay? And I can flirt with whoeverI want. You two aren't a couple yet either, I can flirt with him if I want."

"What are you gonna do when he wants to go further than kissing, huh, Sammy? Gonna get all flustered and shy like always?" Dean chuckles cruelly. "Sorry kiddo, but I know Aaron and while he likes jail-bait every now and then but he prefers guys with experience."

Sam grits his teeth. "I never said I wanted him. I merely stated I am free to flirt." He tells himself Dean doesn't really mean it, he's just lashing out.

"Well good, because he's coming over later today, so keep the flirting at bay, will ya? And find someone your own age, for starters." Dean knows he's being intentionally cruel, more than he's ever been before but he can't seem to stop snapping at every little thing.

Sam glares. "Don't worry, I already planned to go over to Jess' house today. I'm sure you wouldn't care if..." If you didn't feel something for me. Sam shuts his mouth, remembering his promise not to talk about it. "Never mind."

Dean parks the impala abruptly and turns to look at Sam. "If what? Mom and Dad are going out anyway so I'm in charge. It's up to me if you go."

Sam keeps his mouth shut and shakes his head. "Fine. Let me go or don't, either way I'll stay away from you."

"Good." Dean gets out of the car. He immediately feels bad after seeing Sam's expression. God he hates fighting with Sam.

Sam bites his cheek hard and goes into the house, heading straight to his room. He barely resists the urge to slam the door.

Dean thought briefly about apologizing to Sam but ignored the thought and went to his own room.

A few minutes later John and Mary head out, and not long after the doorbell rings.

Dean straightens his clothes before opening the door. It's not like the clothes are gonna stay on long but still. Good impressions and all that. "Hey, come in."

Aaron grins and steps inside. "Thanks."

"So," Dean wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. "Wanna go straight to the bedroom?"

Aaron steps closer to Dean and leans in to kiss him. "Sure thing, handsome."

Dean drags the kiss out for a few seconds longer before pulling away with a playful nip to Aaron's lip. "Let's go."

Aaron grins and lets Dean lead him upstairs. Dean's steps falter when they walk past Sam's room and he catches sight of his brother.

Sam ignores the sound of footsteps and turns his back to the door.

Aaron squeezes Dean's hand, standing beside him. "Hey, you okay?"

Dean bites his lip and pushes back a sigh. "Yeah, m'fine. C'mon." He gives Aaron a brief kiss before taking him the rest of the way to his bedroom. Once the door shuts, Aaron reaches for Dean and pulls him in for a kiss.

Sam hears the door shut and puts his headphones in.

Dean smiles and gives Aaron a long kiss, his hands settling on Aaron's shoulders. Aaron wraps his arms around Dean's waist, pulling him flush against him and licking at his lower lip. Dean can't help but mentally compare Aaron to Sam and really, how fucked up is that? Aaron's a really good kisser but Sam has softer lips. Dean pushes those thoughts out of his head and parts his lips, fingers curling around the back of Aaron's neck. Aaron licks into his mouth, tangling their tongues together expertly and sliding his hands down to grip Dean's ass. A pleasured moan escapes Dean's mouth. He slowly guides them back towards his bed without breaking the kiss and pushes Aaron down carefully.

Aaron lets himself be guided and falls back onto the bed, pulling Dean with him. Now, straddling Aaron, Dean pulls away to pull off both their shirts and toss them to the floor. Aaron's hands stroke up his bare back, over his shoulders and down his chest. He looks up at Dean as he touches. "How far do you wanna go?"

Dean leans down to kiss Aaron's neck to his chest. "As far as you want, babe."

"Okay." Aaron sighs and enjoys the kisses.

Dean adds little nips to the kisses, and his hands moves down to Aaron's jeans to start unbuttoning. "This okay?" he murmurs against Aaron's lips.

"Yeah," Aaron breathes. "Whatever you want." His own hands reach down to toy with the waistband of Dean's jeans.

Dean smirks and crouches low, undoing Aaron's jeans with his teeth. Aaron moans as Dean looks up at him from under his eyelashes and tugs Dean back up to kiss him hard. Dean returns the kiss eagerly, pushing Aaron's jeans down to his knees and Aaron kicks them off. After getting rid of his jeans, Aaron pops the button on Dean's pants. "Your turn, babe."

"Go ahead." Dean grins and helps Aaron divest him of his jeans, leaving them both in their boxers. Aaron wraps a leg around Dean and rolls them over so he's on top. He leans down to kiss Dean's neck. Dean tilts his head back and puts his hands on Aaron's back, moaning softly at the kisses.  
Aaron licks and bites experimentally. "How do you feel about hickeys?" he murmurs against Dean's neck.

Dean's hips buck. "Leave as many as you want."

Aaron smirks against his neck and starts biting harder and sucking, making Dean hiss with pleasure and dig his nails into Aaron's back. Aaron shivers and trails sucking kisses down to Dean's chest. He tentatively rubs a thumb over Dean's nipple and looks up to gauge his reaction.

Dean makes a choked noise in the back of his throat when Aaron touches his nipple, a shiver of pleasure running down his spine. "F-fuck." He stutters.

Aaron grins triumphantly. "Found something, huh." Without warning he lowers his head and licks roughly over Dean's nipple.

Dean's back arches and he clutches harder at Aaron's back. "Jesus," He moans loudly. "Just keep, ah, doing that."

Aaron grins and sucks on Dean's nipple, flicking the tip with his tongue. He starts rubbing and tugging the other one with one hand. Dean's hands slide up to Aaron's hair and he tugs, his hips bucking up in search of friction. Aaron obliges, shifting to slot their bodies together so their hips so they can grind together. Dean's already panting from the stimulation to his nipples, shivering when Aaron pulls back to blow cool air across his wet nipple. He grinds up into Aaron and pulls him up for a searing kiss. Aaron kisses back, matching his intensity and moaning into his mouth as they grind together. Dean licks into his mouth, muffling the moans as he hips buck up harder, faster.

Aaron matches him and eventually tears his mouth away from Dean's, needing to breath. He drops his head down to Dean's shoulder but doesn't stop moving. Dean presses a wet kiss to his ear, making him shiver as he toys with the waistband of Aaron's boxers.

"Want to take them off?" Aaron whispers huskily into Dean's ear, just before sucking on his earlobe.

"I want to take them off." Dean murmurs, echoing Aaron unconsciously. He lifts his hips for so Aaron can remove his and then helps Aaron get his off. Aaron lets his hips drop back down and moans at the feel of Dean's dick against his. Dean takes advantage of his distraction to roll them over so he's on top, leaning down to trail kisses down Aaron's chest and thrusting harder. Aaron moans again, shoving his hips up to meet Dean's. He feels himself getting close and wanting to make sure Dean comes too he brings both hands to pinch and tug Dean's nipples.

Dean wants Aaron to come first but when he feels him toying with his nipples its too much. He digs his nails into Aaron's hips, biting down on his shoulder to muffle a moan as he comes.

"Oh god." Aaron moans. "So hot..." His hips thrust a few more times before his mouth drops open and he comes with a long drawn out moan.

Dean collapses against Aaron's chest, one hand resting on Aaron's pec, shaking slightly as he comes down from his orgasm. "Fuck."

"Mmhmm." Aaron agrees, rubbing Dean's back soothingly.

Dean waits til he stops shaking before he rolls off of Aaron and plops down on the bed next to him. Aaron sits up and grabs tissues from the nightstand. He wipes Dean off and then himself. Then he lays down on his stomach, slinging an arm over Dean. Dean smiles at him and reaches down to put a hand on his arm, fingers swirling absently. "Maybe next time we'll do more than this." He smirks.

Aaron makes a noncommittal noise and tugs Dean closer. "Whatever you want babe. As long as I can do this," he pinches Dean's nipple. "I'm happy."

Dean squirms and holds back a soft moan, slapping Aaron's hand away. "You just cleaned us up and believe me, I could come just from you doing that."

Aaron's eyes light up. "We'll have to try that sometimes."

"I'm up for that." Dean grins and turns to face Aaron, fingers trailing up his arm teasingly. "So you know about my nipples, what about you? What spot makes you squirm, Aaron?"

Aaron grins back. "My ears are really sensitive." He lets his hand wander to Dean's thigh.

"Ears, huh?" Dean smirks and leans in to kiss one of said ears just to see Aaron's reaction, sucking lazily on his earlobe.

Aaron shudders hard and pushes weakly at Dean. "Too soon!" He gasps.

Dean chuckles and moves to kiss Aaron's mouth instead, nipping at his lower lip before pulling away. "Next time then." Dean grins and turns to stare up at the ceiling. "Man, I'm so glad I broke up with Rachel.

Aaron hums. "Me too, that girl was a brat." He caresses Dean's arm. "And now I get to have you all to myself."

"Chicks in general man, they're so complicated." Dean laces their fingers together.

Aaron gives it a squeeze. "Do you need me to get going by a certain time?

Dean examines the clock. "We still have about another hour before my parents get home."

"Okay, great."

Dean smiles and gets up, walking over to his dresser and throwing on a clean pair of boxers. "I just need to check on Sammy, I'll be right back."

Aaron nods understandingly. "It's cool. I'll try not to fall asleep."

Dean gives Aaron one last grin before walking out of the room. Clad only in his boxers he approaches Sam's room, knocking on the door. No answer. Dean sighs and knocks again. "Sam, c'mon." he mutters. Still no answer. Dean bites his lip. Fuck it, he decides, and opens his brothers door. He finds Sam asleep on his stomach with his headphones on. Looking closer, he can see Sam's eyes are red and puffy. Dean swallows hard and sighs, sitting on the bed and putting a gentle hand on the boys back. "Dammit, Sammy." he murmurs softly.

Sam shifts under his hand but doesn't wake.

Dean strokes his back once before leaning down and dropping a kiss to Sam's hair. Sam sighs and shifts closer to Dean, his features relaxing at the gentle touches.  
Dean smiles at the fact that he can still soothe Sam. "Love you." He whispers in Sam's ear, closing his eyes a moment and presses a kiss to his ear. He really likes Aaron and he can't deny he's great in bed, but Sammy's different. Dean loves Sam more than anyone he's ever been with. After a second he pulls away and walks back to his room, closing the door quietly.

The corners of Sam's mouth turn up and he sleeps peacefully.

He comes back to his room and Aaron's dozing lightly, laying on his back with his arm over his eyes. When he hears Dean he opens an eye and smiles up at him. "Is he okay?"

"He's asleep." Dean sits down on his bed and rubs his nose thoughtfully. "He's been acting off today."

Aaron shrugs and hums thoughtfully. "He's a teenage boy, man. He's bound to act a little odd."

Dean sighs and lays back down. "I guess. I've just never seen his like this before. Flirting...shutting himself in his room, that's not Sam."

Aaron reaches out and pulls Dean close. "Maybe he had a strong hormone surge, or maybe it's just a rough day." 

Dean thinks bitterly, yeah I think I know why he had a rough day. He turns and gives Aaron a short kiss. "I hope this is a one day thing." 

"I hope so too, man. For your sake at least." 

Dean chuckles softly. "I can't help being close to my brother, Aaron." 

Aaron smiles. "I'm not saying it's a bad thing, just that it's gotta be hard sometimes." 

Dean shrugs. "We've always been close, which is why I hate not knowing what's going on with him." He glances at the clock. "We still have some time, wanna take a nap?"

"Sure, nap sounds great." Aaron tucks Dean into his side, making him hum contentedly. 

"Awesome." Dean falls asleep, mind still clouded for worry over Sam. 

 

Twenty minutes later Aaron wakes up. He looks over at the clock and sees he's only got a few minutes left. He strokes Dean's back gently. "Hey babe, I gotta go..."

Dean's eyes flutter open slowly and he yawns, rubbing his eyes. "Oh, right. I think your clothes are by the edge of the bed." Dean sits up and stretches before getting dressed himself.

Once they're both dressed Dean leads Aaron back downstairs, checking the time. "Just in time." He smiles and leans in to kiss Aaron.

Aaron kisses back, putting one hand on Dean's shoulder. "Let me know when we can hang out again, I still want to play with these." His hand slides down from Dean's shoulder to rub over Dean's nipple with a smirk.

Dean shivers at the touch and licks his lips at the thought. "Will do, as long as I get to return the favor." He flicks one of Aaron's ears teasingly, smirking at the shudder he gets. "I'll see you at school."

"Sure thing." Aaron grins. He kisses Dean one more time before leaving.

 

Dean closes the front door and goes upstairs, he wants to check on Sam. He knocks on Sam's door, "Sammy?" He asks quietly. "You awake?"

Sam sighs. He hasn't washed his face, Dean won't be able to miss he was crying but he can't bring himself to ignore Dean. "Yeah, I'm awake."

"Can I come in?" Dean's hand hovers over the doorknob.

"Yeah," Sam sighs, "You can." He just hopes Dean doesn't laugh or call him Samantha.

Dean opens the door and finds Sam curled up on his bed. He sits next to him, placing a gentle hand on his back. "Hey, I'm sorry I was a dick today."

Sam shrugs passively. "S'okay, I was a dick too."

"Still, I shouldn't have said what I said." Dean sighs and looks down at Sam. "I'm sorry I didn't let you go out either."

Sam shrugs again. "Jess got it. She'll probably be pissed at you though."

"I'll deal with her." To be honest, Jessica kind of scares him.

Sam sighs, wishing Dean would rub his back. "I hate it when we fight."

Dean smiles wistfully. "Me too, kiddo."

Sam smiles back hesitantly. He sits up and pauses a moment before hugging Dean.

Dean doesn't hesitate to hug Sam back. Sam buries his face in Deans neck, soaking in the closeness. "M'sorry, De."

"I'm sorry too, Sammy." Dean starts running his fingers through Sam's hair, pulling him closer. Sam presses closer to him, eyes drifting shut. Eventually Sam falls asleep, still clinging to Dean and soothe by the fingers stroking his hair. 

Dean sees he's fallen asleep and smiles. He thinks about going to his own bed but decides not to move. He doesn't want to wake Sammy. He lays down with Sam still in his arms and drifts off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be able to update once a week for sure. Thanks for reading!! You guys are great :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Aaron make a bet. Sam and Dean talk about their feelings.

Dean wakes up in the middle of the night to find he's wrapped his arms around Sammy's waist. He smiles and noses Sam's neck, snuggling closer.

Sam murmurs softly in his sleep, tightening his grip on Dean's forearm and pressing back against his chest.

Dean presses a subtle kiss to Sam's neck and closes his eyes again.

Sam registers the warm press of lips but isn't conscious enough to realize who it is. He let's sleep pull him back under, cocooned warm and safe in someone's arms.

Dean wakes the next morning in the same position, nose buried in Sam's hair. He tenses at first, but relaxes when he realizes Sam isn't awake yet. He lays there with him, sighing happily.

A few minutes later, Sam slowly wakes up, feeling warm and safe. As he comes up from a good nights sleep, he realizes there are arms around his waist, holding him to a firm chest. His eyes snap open and he inhales sharply. "Dean?"

Dean's back to tense when he feels Sam wake up and slowly unwraps his arms from around his body. "Uh, morning, Sammy."

"Morning, Dean. Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I guess. I ended up falling asleep here." Dean rubs the back of his neck and smiles sheepishly. "Sorry I was a clinging octopus in my sleep."

"S'okay," Sam smiles. "It was nice." He stands up and stretches, his shirt riding up. "We better get moving."

Dean's eyes stray to the little strip of bare skin before he stands up and nods. "Hey, so uh, Aaron and I are sort of dating now..."

Sam nods and smiles, but it doesn't quite reach his eyes. "Good for you, Dean. I'm glad you found someone other than Rachel." Other than me. "Just next time, please let me go with Jess?"

Dean senses that somethings off about Sam but lets it go, nodding. "I will. Sorry you had to stick around for that."

Sam shrugs. "S'fine. Just don't do it again please."

Dean watches Sam leave the room and head toward the stairs. "I won't." He whispers softly.

 

A few minutes later he follows Sam down to the kitchen. Mary and Sam are eating together. "Morning, Mom." Dean mumbles and busies himself with his breakfast.

"Morning." Mary eyes them thoughtfully. "Everything okay with you two?"

Sam nods and swallows his mouthful of cereal. "We're fine, Mom." He smiles reassuringly.

Dean forces a smile, nodding. "Yeah, everything's fine. Don't worry, Mom." He finishes his breakfast quickly and hurries up to take his shower.

"Okay." Mary doesn't quite believe it but lets it go. She hopes things will return to normal soon.

Sam finishes up and goes to his room, waiting for Dean to finish.

Dean doesn't hear Sam's footsteps and comes out of the bathroom completely naked, having forgotten his towel.

Sam looks up and stops dead. Oh my god, he thinks. Dean's naked...He can't seem to move, his feet stuck to the floor as he drinks in the sight of Dean.

Dean's eyes widen when he catches sight of Sam. He makes a useless attempt to cover himself with his hands. "I uh, forgot my towel. Dude, quit staring."

Dean's voice jolts him out of his stupor. "S-sorry." Sam finally gets his feet to move and he hurries into his room, collapsing on the bed.

Dean frowns at the stutter and shakes his head.

Sam eventually gets up and finishes getting ready for school. He takes a fortifying breath and goes down for his lunch. Dean's already there, and he smiles at Sam like nothing happened.

Mary is upstairs so Sam and Dean call out their goodbyes. "C'mon, we gotta go." Dean ruffles Sam's hair as he walks out the door.

Sam makes the expected bitchface as he follows Dean out to the Impala. Dean starts the car, turning up the radio volume as his rock station plays. Sam leans his head against the window, watching as Dean sings along under his breath and nods to the music.

Once they get to school, Dean parks and before Sam gets out he reaches over and grabs his wrist. "Hey, I might be a little late to pick you up after school."

"Okay." Sam nods. "Should I just go home with Jess?"

Dean shakes his head. "Just wait for me, okay? And save the bitchface, at least I warned you."

Sam tries to smooth his face into a more neutral expression. "Fine, jerk."

"Good, bitch."

Both boys get out and head to their classes.

 

First thing Dean sees when he enters his classroom is Aaron, waving him over to the empty seat beside him. He quickly makes his way over and takes a seat, leaning over to give Aaron a kiss. Aaron slings an arm around him and returns the kiss. "Hey babe. How's it going?"

"Hey yourself." Dean catches Rachel giving him the stink eye but ignores her, grinning at Aaron.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Aaron asks casually.

Dean thinks about saying he needs to hang out with Sammy but then decides against it. The new feelings would just make everything awkward. "Let's go out. Y'know, its Friday night and I don't wanna be stuck at home."

Aaron nods understandingly. "What do you have in mind?"

Dean ponders, and then smiles. "What about the new bowling alley? I haven't had a chance to go yet."

"Sure!" Aaron grins widely. "I love bowling." He pulls Dean closer and plants a kiss on his cheek. "Good idea."

Dean turns to kiss Aaron's lips quickly. "Well, I'm sorry to tell you," He smirks, "But you're gonna get your ass kicked. I'm awesome at bowling."

Aaron raises his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? So am I. Lets make this interesting, loser has to..." He leans in to whisper in Dean's ear. "Come untouched." He pulls back to look Dean in the eye. "How's that?"

Dean bites his lip and a smirk stretches across his face. "Sounds like you're in for a very..." He leans in to whisper in Aaron's ear. "Frustrating, exciting, orgasm." He pulls back. "You're on."

Aaron smirks. "Awesome. You better watch out babe."

"Funny, that's what I was gonna tell you." Dean chuckles and laces their fingers together. He looks over when he hears his ex scoff, obviously eavesdropping on their conversation. "God," he mutters to Aaron. "She can be such a bitch."

Aaron shrugs. "She should have appreciated what she had when she had it." He tightens his arm around Dean. "You're mine, now."

Dean looks away from Rachel and smiles up at Aaron squeezing his hand. "Screw her." He kisses Aaron one more time as the teacher walks in.

Aaron nods. "Screw her."

 

Dean's late to pick up Sam again, but he had warned him! He kisses Aaron goodbye and tells him he'll pick him up later to go bowling. He walks over to where Sam's waiting. "To be fair, I did tell you."

Sam raises an eyebrow. "Did I say anything?"

"Jeez, aren't you grumpy." Dean mutters and nods toward the car. "Let's go, then."

Sam runs a hand through his hair. "Sorry, I just..." He shakes his head and gets into the car.

"What?" Dean frowns when Sam stops and gets into the car, facing Sam. "Hey," his voice softens. "What is it?"

Sam bites his lip and shakes his head. "I'm okay." He knows Dean can't help him with this. It's his fault he can't stand seeing Dean with someone else.

Dean stares at him for a long moment before sighing and turning on the car. "You've never been able to lie to me."

Sam bites his lip harder. "Unless you want this conversation going places you don't wanna go you shouldn't ask me."

Dean shakes his head. It seems like every time they talked, it ended up in a fight or awkward place. "Whatever." he murmurs and they drive home in silence.

Sam fights the urge to apologize and keeps his mouth shut, staring out the window. They both head to their rooms when they get home.  
Dean barely resists the urge to slam his door. His phone beeps with a text from Aaron. It says, 'What time should I come get you?'

Dean purses his lips in thought before replying, 'I'm coming to pick you up, remember?'

'Oh, right. My bad.'

'You better start preparing yourself for failure, babe. 7:30 okay for you?'

'You just keep telling yourself that ;) and yeah, thats fine. Oh, and my parents won't be home tonight if you wanna stay over...'

Dean smirks as he reads the text. 'Mhm, maybe I will ;) gotta claim my prize when you lose.'

'Don't get too eager, I could just as easily win.'

Dean grins. 'You just keep telling yourself that, babe.'

'I'll see you later, hotshot ;)'

Dean puts his phone down and suddenly realizes he still needs to ask Mary for permission. He gets up and goes downstairs to find her.

 

Mary's folding laundry on the couch. "Hey, honey."

"Hey, Mom." Dean gives her hist most charming hopeful smile. "So, can I go out today? With a friend." He adds before she can ask.

Mary thinks it over for a minute. Since he hesitated, it's probably a guy and they're probably going to fool around but she decides she's okay with that. At least no one will get pregnant. "Yes, you may go." She smiles as Dean tries to tamp down his excitement.

Dean grins widely and pecks her cheek. "Thanks, Mom!"

Mary smiles. "Don't think I don't know what you're doing, young man. Don't worry though, it's fine with me."

Dean's smiles freezes for a second, but then softens at her words. "Thanks. Has uh, dad changed his mind?"

"I'm working on him." Mary sighs. She puts her hand on deans cheek and pulls him down to kiss his temple. "Don't you worry about it, Dean."

Deans eyes close and he wraps his arms around her in a hug. "I love you, mom." 

She kisses his temple again. "I love you too, baby."

Dean pulls away with a contented smile. "I'll be in my room, I go pick up Aaron at 7:30." 

Mary smiles and resumes her laundry. "Okay." 

Mary waits til he's half way up the stairs to yell, "Use protection!" 

Dean groans. "Mom!" 

From inside his room, Sam snorts loudly. Dean hears the snort and enters Sam's room without knocking. 

Sam is laughing hard. "Oh my god Dean, you just got owned by mom." 

Dean shakes his head and sits down on Sam's bed, reaching over to punch his shoulder. Not enough to hurt, just to make Sam shut up. Sam quiets down and rubs his arm, still giggling. 

Deans glare softens and he smiles down at Sam. "Hey." 

Sam's dimples show as he smiles up at Dean. "Hey, De." 

Deans smile widens at the sight of Sam's dimples and he stares a moment in a slightly adoring way before nudging Sam. "What're are you gonna do today? Friday, don't even tell me you're gonna do homework." 

Sam pretends to glare. "Course not, jerk. Jess and I are gonna hang out tonight." 

"Bitch." Dean answers, laying down on Sam's bed and staring at the ceiling. "You asked mom yet?" 

Sam nods. "I asked her this morning. Guess I don't have to ask if you asked her." He snickers. 

Dean rolls his eyes and kicks playfully at Sam's butt. "Where are you going?" 

Sam dodges the kick easily and shrugs. "We haven't decided yet."

Dean hums and folds his arms behind his head, looking over at Sam with a lazy grin. "Well, what do you feel like doing?"

Sam bites his lip and tries not to ogle his brothers arm muscles. "Something active, not a movie." 

"What about swimming?" Dean licks his lips and the mental image of Sam shirtless with water droplets sliding down his body. 

Sam shrugs. "We'll see. Jess usually has good ideas, we just haven't been able to talk much."

"Ooh, trouble in paradise, Sammy?" Dean teases with a wiggle of his eyebrows. 

"Oh, shut up." Sam punches Dean's arm. "We aren't dating, she's my best friend!"

Dean chuckles bitterly. "You're awfully close for best friends."

Sam winces at the sour tone. "We dated for a couple weeks but figured out pretty quickly we weren't for each other. So yeah, we are a little close."

Dean sits up so fast he gets lightheaded. "You...what?" He blinks rapidly, trying to clear away the black spots. "You never told me!"

Sam blushes. "I know. I had a hunch it wouldn't work out and I didn't want you to rub it in my face if it didn't."

Dean frowns and shakes his head. "I wouldn't have done that." He says quietly. It kind of hurts that Sam didn't tell him.

Sam looks away, feeling guilty. "It was a while ago...I didn't know. It didn't last very long."

Dean nods, his lips pressed together. "Did you kiss her?"

"What?" Sam's shocked that Dean would care. "No." He flushes. "She wasn't comfortable with that."

"So you've had a girlfriend before, you just didn't tell me. Good for you, Sam." Dean smiles, though it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

Sam bites his lip. "I'm sorry, Dean. I didn't mean to hide it from you. Everyone else figured it out, I thought you had too."

Dean shrugs and looks away. "There were rumors at school, mom and dad thought so too, but I figured, 'Hey, Sammy would tell me if he was really dating Jessica.' Guess I was wrong."

Sam looks down, feeling really guilty and ashamed. He bites his lip harder.

Dean shrugs, picking at a loose thread on Sam's bed. "It's fine. I mean, I always tells you about who I'm dating but I shouldn't have assumed you'd do the same." Dean sighs and gets up off the bed, turning toward the door.

Sam sighs and sits up. "Don't be like that De...I'm sorry." Sam puts on the puppy eyes. "I won't do it again."

Dean turns to look at Sam and mentally curses. Goddamn puppy eyes. "I thought we told each other everything, man. At least the important stuff."

Sam nods. "I dropped the ball...I let my insecurities get to me instead of thinking rationally. I really am sorry, Dean."

Dean looks at the door and then at the bed. He sighs and gives in, sitting back down on Sam's bed. "It's okay. I wouldn't have laughed. You can tell me anything."

Sam nods and looks down, embarrassed. "I know that now." 

Dean scoots closer to Sam, placing a hand on his knee. "Good, cause I mean it."

Sam hesitates a second before resting his hand on top of deans. "Thanks Dean." 

Dean smiles and laced their fingers together without really thinking. "No problem Sammy." 

He looks up at Sam, and Sam smiles at him, dimples and all. Deans eyes flicker down to Sam's lips, red and a little puffy from where he's been biting them. Dean can't help it when he leans in a tiny bit. Fuck, not again. He pulls away before anything can happen.   
Sam almost thinks Dean will kiss him but then Dean pulls away. 

"I, uh, I better go get ready for my date." Dean mutters. 

"Okay." Sam reluctantly let's go of deans hand. "Have fun." 

Dean misses the warmth of Sam's hand but smiles anyway. "You too." 

Dean sighs shakily as he closes the door to his room. Goddammit, he can't keep acting like that around Sam. With another sigh, Dean starts getting ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, the next chapter will be long and juicy, promise!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night all around, and we find out who wins the bowling bet! (Hint; it's the quiet more confident one. Can you guess?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE SEXY TIMES.
> 
> Enjoy the really long chapter...;)

A few hours later, Dean deems himself presentable. He fixes his leather jacket and walks toward the stairs. He pauses to peek into Sam's room. "Hey, want me to give you a ride to Jessica's house before I pick up Aaron?"

Sam's combing his hair carefully. "Sure, just give me a minute." A minute or so later Sam puts down the comb. "Okay, I'm ready."

Dean looks him up and down, his eyes drawn to Sam's legs in shorts. "Looking good, Sammy."

Sam blushes a little. "You too, Dean."

Dean smiles. "Let's go, Sammy."

They go downstairs and say goodbye to Mary before going out to the Impala.

Dean starts up the engine. "So, you know where you're going yet, or is it gonna be up to Jessica?"

Sam thinks for a second. "I have a few ideas, I'll let her choose. I was thinking bowling or maybe walking downtown and checking out all the little sweet shops. She's got a killer sweet tooth."

Dean tenses slightly when Sam says bowling but forces his expression into a grin. "Well, I vote for downtown walk but I guess she has the final word."

"That's probably what she'll choose, knowing her." Sam chuckles.

Dean's grin morphs into something more genuine and he relaxes. "Well if you do go downtown, bring me back some pie, will ya?"

"Sure," Sam laughs. "Cherry, right?"

"Yes." Dean licks his lips. "I would've asked for pecan pie but we both know Mom makes the best pecan pie ever."

Sam grins, eyes on Dean's mouth as he licks his lips. Sam unconsciously mirrors the movement. "We wouldn't want to insult her by bringing strange pecan pie."

"Yeah, and you know how she gets if I so much as hint that her cooking isn't the best." Dean shakes his head in amusement.

Sam chuckles. "She's funny sometimes but she's the best." They pull up outside Jess' house. "Thanks for bringing me, Dean."

"No problem." Dean sees Jessica coming out of her house and feels a slight pan of jealousy at the easy way they greet each other. "Have a good time, Sammy!" Dean calls, before driving off.

Sam waves to Dean and then hugs Jessica. "Hey Jess!"

Jessica returns the hug, squeezing Sam tightly and giving his cheek a peck. "Sam!" She pulls back. "You ditched me yesterday, what happened?" She smiles, though she's curious.

Sam shakes his head ruefully. "Dean and I had a fight. Mom wasn't home and Dean was in charge, and because he was mad he didn't let me come." Sam shrugs. "We got over it though, don't worry."

"What were you guys fighting about?" Jessica frowns and puts her hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam flushes. "I accidentally flirted with the guy he likes, and then he got mad and everything kind of spiraled out of control."

Jessica's eyes widen and she does a double take. "Whoa, alright, back up. You're brother's into guys? And you flirted with the one he likes?"

Sam nods sheepishly. "Sorry to drop it on you like that, I forget you don't live with me sometimes. That's about what happened though."

"I'm more interested in knowing how you flirted with said guy." Jess chuckles.

Sam shakes his head. "Jess..."

"C'mon Sam, I already think you're weird." Jess tries to keep a straight face but ends up grinning. "What did you do?"

Sam blushes. "I just smiles at him with my dimples!"

Jessica nods sagely. "I can see why Dean got mad now. Those dimples of yours are lethal weapons."

Sam shakes his head, smile widening when Jess pokes his dimples. He decides not to tell her the real reason they fought. "I guess so. I just hope he doesn't do that every time I flirt with a guy."

"Well, I think not flirting with the guys he likes would be a good start." Jess says with a raised eyebrow.

Sam puts his hands up in front of him. "It was an accident, I swear!"

"Yeah, right." Jessica laughs.

"He flirted back too." Sam grumbles and pouts good-naturedly.

"Did he, now?" Jess perks up, and then sighs dramatically. "Damn, you're gonna get a boyfriend before I do."

Sam mirrors her sigh. "I won't because I'll inevitably flirt with the wrong guy."

"I'll help you." Jess says firmly. "I'll flirt with him first to see if he's straight, and if not, you go after me!"

Sam hugs her. "You're the best, Jess."

"I know." She smiles.

"Anyways," Sam pulls back. "Do you wanna go bowling or walk downtown?"

Jessica thinks it over for a second before grinning widely. "Let's go to that new bowling place!"

"Okay!" Sam nods. "Do you know where it is? I sort of do but not really."

"Yep, lets go. It's not far, we can walk. And my god, Sam, what's with the shorts?"

Sam shrugs and bites his lip as they start walking. "Dean told me I should wear shorts it I want a boyfriend, so I did. He said something about my legs going for miles."

Jess quirks an eyebrow. "Your brother said that? Huh. You two are really close if he's complimenting your legs like that, and yeah they're even better than mine."

Sam blushes and shrugs again. She doesn't know the half of it, and he's not sure whether he should tell her or not. "Yeah, we're close. He's my best friend. You are too because I need someone who isn't my brother sometimes."

"Yeah, but I've seen you two together. You're closer than most siblings." Jess adds, looking at Sam curiously.

Sam resists the urge to flinch and hold his breath, and just makes a noncommittal noise. "I guess."

Jess eyes him a moment longer before looking away. "There it is!" She reaches for Sam's hand to hold as they near the bowling alley.

Sam breathes a sigh of relief when she looks away. "Awesome." He walks a little faster and lets her tangle their fingers together.

Jess spots something before they go in. "Look, that car looks exactly like the one Dean has." She points to the Impala.

Sam's eyes widen. "Oh fuck no. It is Dean's car! He must have brought his boyfriend here."

Jess rolls her eyes and uses her grip on Sam's hand to tug him inside. "C'mon, maybe he won't see you and if he does, so what? He's here with his boyfriend right?"

Sam tries to swallow his panic, not even sure why he's panicking. "Okay, fine."

 

"Ready to lose, babe?" Dean wraps his arm around Aaron's shoulder as they sit side by side, Aaron putting his bowling shoes on.

Aaron straightens up in his seat and puts his arm around Dean's waist, slipping his hand into Dean's back pocket. "Nope, cause I ain't loosing sugar."

"Hmm, I think you are." Dean leans in to nibble on Aaron's earlobe. "I'll have you writhing on your bed by the end of the night."

Aaron shudders but doesn't pull away. "Ah, stop that."

"Doesn't look like you want me to stop." Dean murmurs smugly. He bites down hard on Aaron's earlobe, and Aaron's grip on his butt tightens, making Dean inhale sharply.

With some effort, Aaron releases Dean. "God, I hate you." He stands up. "Now are we gonna bowl, or what?"

"Eager to cash in that bet, are we?" Dean grins but stands up, pulling Aaron along towards their assigned lane. Aaron sets everything up, and gestures to Dean from his seat. "You first, babe."

Dean takes a deep breath and chooses a blue ball. He throws it and knocks down all the pins. "Your turn." He smirks at Aaron.

Aaron shrugs and grabs a purple ball. He sends it straight down and knocks down all the pins. "Looks like we're in for a close one, handsome."

 

A little while later, Dean gets hungry and heads over for some snacks. He stops suddenly when he sees a familiar mop of brown hair. Shit. Sam and Jessica! Dean hopes they don't see him and hurries to get the snacks. He turns around with all the things in his arms and bumps right into Sam. 

"Woah!" Sam exclaims. "Sorry dude." He puts a steadying hand on Dean's elbow. "Oh...Hey Dean."

"She went with bowling, huh?" Dean tries to smile.

Sam chuckles awkwardly. "Yeah, she did. She's wiping the floor with me if that makes you feel better."

Dean chuckles weakly. "Well bowling was never your strong suit."

"Well, I won't keep you." Sam smiles. "Have fun!"

"You too, Sam." Dean goes back over to Aaron.

"My hero." Aaron grins and takes his drink from Dean after giving him a quick kiss.

Dean grins and looks up at the score board. He frowns when he sees their scores are tied. "Oh come on!" Then he smirks. "You know what happens if we tie?"

Aaron raises his eyebrows. "The games not over yet, but do enlighten me."

Dean leans in to whisper in Aaron's ear. "I guess we both come untouched then." He kisses Aaron's ear.

Aaron groans. "You little..." He bites his lip when Dean does it again and brings his hand up to give Dean's nipple a quick pinch.

Dean shudders and makes a soft noise in the back of his throat. "This is payback, isn't it."

"Yep." Aaron smirks and pinches harder. "You been teasing me since we got here. I gotta return the favor somehow."

Dean outright whines when Aaron pinches harder and hides his face in Aaron's neck. "Asshole." He bites Aaron's pulse point, trying halfheartedly to make him stop.

Aaron smirks and takes his had away, putting his arm around Dean. "I'm going to have fun with you tonight."

"Like you said, game's not over yet." Dean grins and takes a sip of his soda before standing up. He goes to throw the ball but he catches sight of Sam and Jess together and only knocks down half the pins, distracted.

Aaron tries not to smile. "You gotta do better than that, babe." He throws his ball and hits a spare. He looks over and sees Dean staring at Sam and Jessica. "That your kid brother on a date, Dean?" He loops his arm around Dean's shoulders.

Dean almost growls at the word 'date'. Jessica's too close to him. "Not a date. She's just a close friend."

Aaron smirks knowingly. "Then what're you getting all worked up for? C'mon, your turn."

Dean forces himself to look away and picks up the black ball this time, putting all his focus on the pins instead of Sam. It works, and he hits a spare. "Back on the game." He smirks.

Aaron cracks his knuckles and steps up, knocking them all down on the first try. "Ha, take that!"

Dean groans and stuffs his face with fries. "Not fair, I was distracted!"

Aaron grins and shakes his head. "Well, don't do that!"

Dean pouts. "I'm taking a break." He eats for a few minutes, and then pushes Aaron's drink toward him. "Drink that and watch me kick your ass." He knocks down all the pins with a whoop of victory.

Aaron calmly takes a long drink, gets up and knocks down all the pins. Their scores are now tied. He sits back down and sips his soda. "Ah, the taste of victory."

"You're way too calm for someone who's gonna loose." Dean says smugly.

Aaron returns the smug look. "Cause I know I'm gonna win, cinnamon bun."

Dean gets up and takes a deep breath. It's his last shot, either they'll tie or Dean looses. He's about to throw the ball when he makes the mistake of looking up just in time to see Jessica kiss Sam's cheek. He misses a step and doesn't knock down any pins.

Aaron steps up and takes his shot, knocking them all down. "Would you look at that!" He turns around with a smirk. "I win, babe."

Dean does not pout. Nope, not at all. "I would have knocked them all down! Just...There was something in my eye!"

Aaron chuckles. "Sorry babe, but I won." He steps closer and leans in to whisper in Dean's ear, "Don't worry, I'll make it good for you."

Dean shivers involuntarily and bites his lip before stepping away. "I demand one more shot! This was cheating, Aaron."

Aaron shakes his head. "Not my fault you got distracted."

Dean purses his lips and looks over at Sam and Jessica. He's surprised to find Sam staring right back. He looks almost, hurt and angry. "Yeah, I know who's fault it is." He murmurs softly.  
Aaron frowns. "You okay, Dean?"

Dean sighs and looks back at him, putting on a small smile. He loops his arm around Aaron and leans up for a kiss. "I'm good. Let's finish the rest of the food and get outta here."

Aaron thinks there's something off but he doesn't push. "Sure, babe."

 

Jessica huffs in exasperation. "C'mon Sam, you've been staring at Dean and his boyfriend like someone just killed your puppy for the last five minutes."

Sam jumps. "Sorry, Jess. I didn't mean to." He gives her the puppy eyes and smile full of dimples.

Jess tries to keep her stern expression but ends up smiling anyway. "Ugh, stop, you're way too good at that. Seriously though, what's going on?"

Sam shakes his head. "It's a freaking mess. I'm not sure what you'll say..."

She frowns and puts a reassuring hand on his arm. "You can tell me anything Sam. You know I won't judge."

"I know, I just..." Sam bites his lip. "Not here. I don't want any random person to over hear."

Jessica nods understandingly. "Alright, we'll talk about this later." She stretches up and kisses Sam's cheek. "Is it just me, or does your brother look like he wants to kill me?"

Sam blushes. "Thats, uh, thats part of it. I don't understand him sometimes. I mean, he knows we aren't dating and why would he care?" Sam runs a hand through his hair in frustration.

Jess shrugs. "Maybe he's just being overprotective. He's always been like that with you. But maybe you could ask him to tone down the glares next time?"

Sam sighs. "Next time, I'll ask him where he's going so we can avoid this mess again."

Jess nods and smiles when she takes a good look at Aaron. "Is that the guy you flirted with?"

"Yeah," Sam grins. "That's him." A slight twinge of jealousy settles in his stomach as he watches Aaron kiss Dean.

"And he flirted back? Damn. You're lucky, he's hot." Jessica licks her lips, watching them kiss. "I don't know if I could date a guy who flirted with my little sister though."

Sam nods. "I don't think I could date him now either, not since he's been with Dean. I'd be worried he was trying to compare us."

"Yeah, that would be weird." Jess keeps watching as Dean and Aaron start being really couply.

Sam looks away. "Can we maybe, stop watching? That's my brother."

"Too weird? Sorry they're just really hot." She sighs dreamily, but looks away and throws her ball, getting a strike. "I'll probably ogle you and your boyfriend even more when you get one."

Sam blushes. "Just don't be too obvious please." Sam gets his ball and knocks down half the pins.

"Aww, c'mon! I gotta live vicariously through you, especially because I'm probably gonna be single forever." She sighs.

Sam shakes his head, amused. "I didn't say you couldn't watch, just to be subtle about it."

"I'm subtle. So subtle that Dean hasn't even notices I'm watching them make out." Jessica shrugs and grins.

"Well keep it up!" Sam laughs.

Jessica hums and jumps on Sam right when he's about to take his shot, giggling when it makes him miss. "You really should watch your back, Sam."

Sam instinctively manages to catch her. "You're so mean to me!" He pretends to pout.

"You love me! Don't even try to deny it!" She laughs and when he turns his head to look at her, she pecks the pout off his lips. 

Sam laughs and returns the short kiss, squeezing her legs where he's holding her up. "Yeah, I do." 

"Good." She smiles and hugs him tightly with her arms and legs from where she's wrapped around him like a clingy monkey. 

Sam hugs her back as much as he can and hopes Deans watching.

 

Dean growls softly when he sees them kiss and hug, gripping his soda so tightly some of it splashes. "Shit."

Aaron looks over, concerned. "You all right, babe?"

"I'm- can we get out of here? I'm done." Dean asks.

Aaron nods. "I was just about to suggest that." They hand back their shoes and head out to the Impala. Dean catches Sam's eye as he walks out and glares.

They get into the car, Aaron in the passenger side and Dean driving. "You're coming back to my house right?" Aaron asks, subtly giving Dean an out.

For a second, Dean thinks about saying no and going back in where Sam's with Jessica and showing her Sam's his. Instead he smiles and nods, leaning over to kiss Aaron. "Sure, gotta keep my end of the bargain."

Aaron puts his hand on Dean's neck and pulls him closer to kiss him deeper. "Good."

Dean drives them to Aaron's house, turning up the radio volume rather loud to drown out his inner thoughts of Sam.

Aaron keeps his hand on Dean's thigh, his fingers tapping to the beat.

Dean finds himself smiling as he catches Aaron mouthing the words to the song.

He parks in front of the house and Aaron strokes Dean's thigh once before getting out and unlocking the front door. "Come on in."

Dean walks in after Aaron, immediately slamming him against the wall and kissing him roughly. Aaron goes with it, wrapping his arms around Dean and kissing back with equal fervor. Dean nips Aaron's bottom lip, and Aaron parts his lip. They make out hard and fast for a few minutes in the hallway before Aaron grips Dean's sides and spins him around, pressing him against the wall.

Dean lets Aaron flip them over, growling quietly. He expects Aaron to continue in the almost frantic pace, but a softer kiss takes him by surprise. He sighs into it, forcing himself to calm down.

"That's right, babe." Aaron whispers against his lips. "Calm down a little." There's still a part of Dean that wants to be rough and kiss Aaron til he forgets about Sam, but he can't help but succumb to the tender kisses. Aaron kisses him gently, little nips and sucks to his lips and lazily curling his tongue with Dean's until he feels Dean relax. Then he backs off, and holds out his hand to Dean, wordlessly inviting.  
Dean takes his hand, smiling softly and lets Aaron lead him to his bedroom.

Aaron shuts his bedroom door behind them and pulls Dean close. "Don't worry," he murmurs. "You'll be forgetting everything soon enough."

The choice of words makes Dean wonder if Aaron knows but he quickly dismisses the thought. If Aaron knew they wouldn't be standing here.

Aaron undresses them both, kissing Dean whenever he can. Once they're down to their boxers, Dean pulls him closer and kisses his chin, then down his neck.

Aaron closes his eyes and enjoys the kisses for a minute, and then pushes Dean carefully down on the bed. He crawls up beside him, pressing himself against Dean. "Lets get this party started, huh?" He starts kissing Deans' neck.

Dean licks his lips in anticipation, relaxing at the little wet kisses on his neck. He wasn't lying when he said he could come from just having his nipples played with.

Aaron nips and sucks at his collarbone and brings one hand up, rubbing circles around Dean's nipple. Dean's back arches at the motion and his eyes flutter shut. He can feel his boxers getting tight already. Aaron shifts a little lower, sucking a hickey on Dean's collarbone and pinching the nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

Dean groans softly and puts his hand in Aaron's hair, needing something to hold onto. "I-I'm gonna regret making that bet aren't I?"

Aaron chuckles. "Maybe at first." He pinches Dean's nipple harder.

"I hate you." Dean's groan turns into a whimper when Aaron tugs.

"No you don't." Aaron teases, pinching and tugging again. "You love me." He lower his head and licks the nipple he pinched.

"No, I-" Dean's words are cut off by a moan when Aaron licks at his now hard and rosy nipple and his hand fists in the sheets.  
Aaron hums and sucks the nipple into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue. His other hand comes up and starts pinching and tugging the neglected nipple.

Dean gasps at the stimulation on both his sensitive nipples, biting his lip to keep from making more embarrassing sounds. Hoping Aaron won't notice, he starts trailing his hand toward his boxers.

Aaron releases Dean's nipple from his mouth with a wet pop and grabs Dean's wrist. "Nu-uh, sweetheart. You know the rules. Untouched means no touching." His other hand hasn't stopped moving. "And don't hold back, I want to hear you."

Dean huffs in frustration and squirms under Aaron's ministrations, his breath coming heavier and faster. "Fucking unfair. As least take the boxers off!"

"Fine." Aaron pauses and tugs Dean's boxers off and then pushes both Dean's hands above his head. "No touching!" He smirks.

Dean sighs in relief now that his straining erection's free from the confines of his boxers but it's short lived. "Tease." He accuses Aaron but leans up to kiss him and he lifts his thigh to rub teasingly against Aaron's crotch.

Aaron's breath hitches as he kisses Dean, curling his tongue into Dean's mouth. He pushes Dean's thigh down and throws his leg across Dean's thighs to keep him still.

Dean chuckles softly into the kiss, eagerly meeting Aaron's tongue with his own. He grunts when Aaron starts teasing his nipple again, biting down on Aaron's lower lip.

Aaron moans as Dean's teeth sink into his lip, and brings his other hand up so he can pinch, tug, and roll both nipples at once.

"Ah!" Dean's eyes screw shut when Aaron starts tormenting him again, both nipples at once. He can actually feel his dick leaking but fuck, he wants more. "C'mon, oh fuck, need you to touch me." Dean pants.

Aaron smirks. "I am touching you." His fingers don't stop moving as he leans in to kiss Dean's jaw.

"You know what I mean." Dean moans breathlessly. "M'close, I just need-" He cuts off and arches off the bed at a particularly hard tug, whimpering softly.

"Shh, sweetheart." Aaron soothes. "I know what you need." He lowers his head and licks one nipple before pinching it gingerly between his teeth and nibbling, his other hand still working.

Dean's dick twitches when Aaron bites him. Moaning Aaron's name, Dean bites down hard on his lower lip and breaks the skin, hips bucking up as he comes hard, completely untouched.

Aaron gives an answering moan and finally lets his hand close over Dean's dick, stroking him through it. He gives Dean's nipples each a final lick and pulls back, admiring their flushed pink color.

Dean moans louder when Aaron strokes him, shuddering when he licks his nipples. "God." He breathes, lower lip a shiny red from the blood.

Aaron slows his strokes and grins. "Good?" He leans up to kiss Dean, not noticing the blood.

"Good." Dean hums into the kiss contentedly and chuckles a little when the pull back. "You got some blood on your lip. Sorry babe, it was that good."

Aaron shrugs and licks his lips. "Didn't I say I'd make it good for you?" He smiles. "It was really hot, seeing you lose it like that." His hips shift unconsciously.

Dean smiles back. "You made it amazing." His eyes flicker down to where Aaron's humping the bed slowly and he reaches out to palm the obvious hard on, pulling the boxers down. "Gotta return the favor now."

Aaron hisses at the touch and his hips buck into Dean's hand. "Ohhh, yeah." He moans and leans up to kiss Dean again.

Dean wraps his hand around Aaron's cock, stroking him hard and fast as he licks into his boyfriends mouth. "C'mon baby." Dean whispers.

Aaron shudders and comes a few strokes later, biting down hard on Dean's lower lip.

Dean grunts at the bite to his split lip. He pulls back to lick his lip clean before kissing Aaron again, a bit softer this time.

Aaron comes down from his orgasm and notices the blood. "Sorry babe, got a little carried away." He licks gently over Dean's lip in apology.

"It's okay. I liked it." Dean grins and sucks playfully on Aaron's tongue, drawing him into another kiss before finally pulling away and flopping down next to him.

Aaron sighs softly and reaches over to grab some tissues and wipes them both off.

Dean lets out a long breath and throws an arm across Aaron's chest, relaxed and sated. "Your parents are out for the whole night?"

Aaron rolls over and tucks himself up against Dean. "Yeah. Dad's on a trip and Mom's working the night shift."

"You want me to stay?" Dean asks, his fingers brushing Aaron's arm idly.

Aaron hums. "If you're allowed by your parents I would love it. Then we can have more fun tomorrow!" Aaron grins and wiggles his eyebrows.

Dean thinks about whether he should stay of not, but the though of facing Sam is nerve-wracking. "Let me just ask." He reaches off the bed for his jeans and gets his phone. Aaron waits patiently, fingers stroking up and down his side.

Dean waits til Mary picks up. "Hey Mom. So, look. We stopped by Aaron's place after bowling and I was wondering if I could spend the night here? I'm really tired."

Aaron snorts softly and shakes his head. Dean kicks him.

Mary's silent for a moment. "Really. Well I guess it is Friday, you can stay."

Dean grins widely. "Thanks, mom. Jessica can bring Sam home, right?"

"She already did, Sammy's in bed now." Mary grins. "Have fun Dean, and remember what I said!" She says the last phrase loudly, hoping it will carry through to Aaron.

Dean cringes when Aaron overhears the last part and internally groans. "Yeah okay, mom. Bye!" He hurries to hang up.

Aaron chuckles. "Sounds like you got a cool mom." He snuggles up close to Dean.

Dean sighs and slings an arm around him. "Yeah, she's cool." He chuckles and kisses Aaron's cheek.

Aaron closes his eyes and shifts closer. "Sleep well, babe."

"You too." Dean starts running his fingers through Aaron's hair, frowning absently when he finds short hair instead of long. He sighs and closes his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it...Don't worry, next chapter will bring the long awaited wincest. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, you're awesome. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally gets it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE LONG AWAITED WINCEST

Aaron wakes up around 8 the next morning. He almost decides to sleep for another twenty minutes but then he feels Dean's morning wood, hard and hot against his hip. He reaches between them and brushes his knuckles against Dean's dick lightly. 

Dean's still asleep when he feels something rubbing against his crotch, a slight pressure that makes him groan and shift. Aaron grins and starts rubbing his fingertips up and down, laying soft kisses on the Dean's neck.

Dean moans softly, pushing into the hand stroking him lightly. "Sammy..." He murmurs in his sleep. 

Aaron frowns slightly, not sure if he heard what he heard. He pushes the thought aside for later and firms his grip, giving Dean a good stroke and whispering, "Morning sexy..."

Dean's eyes open slowly at the firm grip and soft voice. He feels a pang of disappointment when the face he sees Aaron instead of Sam. "Morning, handsome." 

Aaron smiles. "Sleep well?" His hand moves slowly over Dean's dick. 

"Mmhmm, everything just got better now." Dean smirks and rolls his hips into Aaron's hand. Aaron smirks back and his hand moves a little faster, his other hand wandering up to brush over Dean's nipple.  
Dean whines at the light touch. "Wouldn't mind staying over again if this is the morning wake up I get."

Aaron sighs and starts grinding his dick into Dean's thigh. "And I'd love to let you stay over whenever. I love the noises you make when I do this." He pinches Dean's nipple lightly. 

Dean makes a slightly choked gasp and bites his lip. In retaliation he leans forward to take Aaron's ear between his teeth, nipping the sensitive skin.

Aaron gasps and moans, grinding hard into Dean's leg. "Oh fuck, that's good." His hand speeds up where it's stroking Dean's dick, rubbing over the head on the upstroke.

Dean's pumping his hips into Aaron's hand, and he licks a wet stripe up his ear, biting down hard. 

Aaron's hips stutter and he whines softly. "Oh god...."His eyes flutter shut. "So good."

Dean moves to catch Aaron's lips in a kiss and Aaron kisses back, slipping his tongue into Dean's mouth and tangling it with Dean's. 

"Come on babe." He breathes, rubbing his thumb over Dean's nipple.

Dean groans into the kiss, one hand sliding up to tug Aaron's hair, hips pumping erratically as he comes all over Aaron's hand. 

Aaron humps Dean two more times before he lets out a long moan and comes against Dean's thigh. 

Dean kisses him through the aftershocks, swallowing the moans and gasps. He pulls back and whispers, "Definitely a good morning now."

Aaron smiles at him through half lidded eyes. "Great morning."

Dean chuckles and kisses him quickly before sitting up and looking at the time. "I should probably go."

Aaron rolls over and peers at the clock. "Yeah," he sighs. "You probably should. Mom will be home in an hour." He sits up and grabs tissues to try and wipe them off. "Wanna take a shower before you go?"

Dean glances down at his sticky self and glance over to Aaron's bathroom. "That would be great, thanks." He smiles and pecks Aaron's cheek before standing up and throwing a wink over his shoulder on his way to the bathroom, naked. 

"Is that an invitation?" Aaron calls after him, unashamedly ogling Dean's ass. 

"Maybe, maybe not.." Dean chuckles and leaves the door slightly ajar just in case. He turns on the shower and steps in.

Aaron decides he should take what is obviously being thrown at him and gets up to follow Dean. 

Dean tilts his head back, relaxing once the warm water hits his face, lips parting on a sigh. 

Aaron steps in behind him and wraps his arms around Dean's waist, kisses at Dean's exposed neck. 

Dean grins knowingly when he feels the lips on his neck and arms around his waist. "Glad you took my offer."

Aaron smiles against his neck. "I'd be stupid not to accept shower time with my boyfriend." He bites Dean's neck and sucks gently.

Dean makes a soft sound of approval and tilts his head to the side. "I'm not gonna argue with that. They stand there for several minutes, Aaron's fingers stroking Dean's abs as he mouths lazily at Dean's neck, making him sigh and groan contentedly as Aaron sinks his teeth into the join of his neck and shoulder. 

"I hate to be responsible," Aaron murmurs. "But we gotta hurry up unless you want my mom to find us."

"You're no fun." Dean pouts. "Hurry up then." He turns to give Aaron a kiss before pulling away and soaping himself up. 

"I know, babe." Aaron sighs and starts scrubbing himself clean. "If you hurry," He winks. "I'll suck you off before you leave."

Dean grins, scrubbing at the sticky mess on his thighs and crotch. "Man, it's just endless orgasms with you."

Aaron grins and shrugs. "Well why not? We're teenagers man, it's allowed."   
He squirts some shampoo into his palm and starts with his hair. 

"I guess we better take advantage of all this stamina while we're young." 

"Would be a shame to waste it huh?" 

Aaron laughs. "Want me to wash your hair, babe?"

"I got it." Dean takes the shampoo bottle and squirts some into his hand. He watches Aaron as he washes his hair and tries to imagine him with long hair. It doesn't really fit him.

Aaron finishes washing up and eyes Dean for a second before stepping under the spray to rinse off. 

Dean can feel Aaron's eyes on him but ignores it in favor of rinsing off. Aaron's been amazing but he can't help thinking of Sam even now. 

Aaron puts a hand on Dean's lower back. "Hey, you okay?"

"Fine." Dean smiles and kisses Aaron. "I think I'll take a raincheck on the blow job though."

Aaron kisses back softly. "Okay, babe. Whatever you want." He strokes Dean's cheek, his hand lingering a moment before dropping away. He's starting to think he and Dean won't last much longer. 

"Dean gets out of the shower and takes the offered towel, drying off and going back to the bedroom to dress.

Aaron towels off and comes out a minute or two later, putting on fresh clothes. 

Dean fixes his hair and makes sure he doesn't look like he just had an amazing orgasm. Once he's satisfied, he steps up behind Aaron and wraps his arms around his waist, kissing his neck softly.

Aaron leans back against him and reaches up to run a hand through Dean's hair. "Anything else you need, babe?"

Dean shakes his head and kisses Aaron's cheek before letting go. "I'm ready. Wouldn't want your parents to catch us."

Aaron turns around and kisses him on the mouth. "Thank you for staying over and letting me touch you. I had a great time." 

"I had a great time too." Dean smiles and returns the kiss, flicking his tongue over Aaron's lower lip before pulling away and letting Aaron lead him downstairs. "Next time," Dean turns to Aaron at the door. "I come up with the bet." 

Aaron laughs and kisses him goodbye. "Fair enough, babe. See you at school." 

Aaron shuts the door behind Dean and goes up to his room. He's pretty sure Dean will break up with him soon. He sighs, he really likes Dean. He hopes he's reading the whole thing wrong. 

 

Dean sighs as he pulls into the driveway at home. In the time they've dated, he's really grown to like Aaron. Being with him worked at distracting himself from Sam at first but now he can't stop thinking about his brother. He braces himself and walks into the house. "I'm back!"

"Dean!" Sam exclaims, looking up from his spot on the couch. 

Mary comes out of the kitchen and gives him a hug. "Hey baby. How was your time?"

Dean was going to see Sam but then Mary catches him off guard. "Oh hey Mom. It was great."

"I'm glad." Mary smiles. She kisses his cheek before going back into the kitchen.

Dean sits down on the couch. 'So, how was your night with Jessica?"

"We had a good time." Sam smiles. "She wiped the floor with me and I lost horribly, but it was still fun." He bites his lip. "I hope I didn't mess things up for you and Aaron. I didn't know you were gonna be there."

"Nah," Dean shakes his head. "You didn't mess anything up. I still got to spend the night with him, didn't I?"

Sam blushes a little. "Yeah. How was your night with him?"

Dean grins and thinks about how much he should share. "Well, I kinda lost a bet we made and he really claimed his prize once we were in the bedroom."

Sam scrunches up his nose. "Ew, slight overshare De." But really Sam is imagining all the things Dean and Aaron could have done.

Dean chuckles. "Overshare would be if I told you how I came just from him toying with my nipples..." 

Sam makes the expected bitchface and protests, and hopes Dean doesn't notice his dick hardening in his jeans at the thought of Dean writhing and coming from just nipple stimulation. "God you're such a jerk!"

Dean doubles over laughing at Sam's blush. "You're too easy, bitch." Eventually he gets his laughter under control. "Aww, Sammy you used to love hearing my dirty stories."

"That was before I fell in love with you." Sam mutters under his breath. He speaks up. "Yeah, I guess I still do, it just affects me differently now." 

Dean frowns. Did Sam just say he was in love with him? "I thought you said you and Jessica weren't dating. You kissed her last night." Dean tries not to sound too accusing.

Sam gives him a funny look. "No we aren't dating. We're just close friends. She's like a sister to me. That kiss was purely platonic, like you might kiss Mom."

"Looked like something more from where I was standing." Dean avoids Sam's gaze and thinks back to the kiss, hands subconsciously clenching into fists by his sides in jealousy.

Sam quirks an eyebrow at the clenched fists. "Well it wasn't. Why, would it bother you if I said Jess and I were dating again?"

"Why?" Dean sneers. "Would you date her just to piss me off?"

Sam's taken aback. What the hell is with Dean? "No, I wouldn't ever do that." He eyes Dean skeptically. "Would you?"

Dean looks away then. No that's not what he's doing, he really likes Aaron. "No. That's...I wouldn't."

Sam's face softens. "Then why are you so upset De?"

Dean sighs and scratches the back of his neck nervously. "You're just too close to her, y'know?"

Sam shakes his head. "No, I don't. Why does it bother you so much? I don't mind that you're dating Aaron." Actually he does mind, but he's pretty sure Dean will come around eventually if he waits. 

"It's different. We're dating but you guys are just friends yet you act like you're dating." Dean huffs in frustration from how lame his explanation sounds out loud.

Sam shakes his head, amused. "You're just upset that I found someone other than you to trust and hang out with."

Dean purses his lips. Yeah he's upset but because Sam belongs to him, Jessica has no fucking right to be so close. "Whatever, Sam." He mutters and goes up to his room.

Sam sighs. If Dean could just fucking admit he wants me things would work out, Sam thinks to himself. He leaves Dean alone the rest of the day, he knows Dean needs more time to think. 

 

After dinner Dean goes back upstairs, slamming the door to his room. He sits on his bed putting on his headphones and blocking out the world. He knows he's acting childishly but he can't find it in himself to care. He's too conflicted over Sam and Aaron. Dean chews his lower lip as he puzzles over his life. He decides he can't keep this up. He wants and needs Sam, but first he needs to break up with Aaron. For a split second he thinks about doing it over the phone, but that's a dick move and Aaron deserves better than that. He just needs to make sure his feelings for Sam are worth it. 

Sam flinches when Dean slams the door, but isn't really surprised. He helps Mary clean the dishes and then goes to sit on the couch and finish his book. He tries to read but ends up just staring at the page, wondering when Dean will be brave enough to confess his feelings. After a while Sam gets up and goes to his room. Maybe Jess can help him. 

Dean takes his headphones off and frowns when he hears Sam's muffled voice. He catches the word "Jess" and that's all he can stand. He gets up and storms over to Sam's room, slamming the door open.

Sam had just finished setting up a time to hang out with Jess when the door slams open. He flinches at the noise and looks up. "Dean?"

Dean glares daggers at the phone and steps forward, grabbing the phone and throwing it onto the bed. 

Sam's really confused. He blinks at Dean before realizing this might be Dean getting ready to confess his feelings. His heart speeds up as Dean steps closer.

"You can't be close to her, not like you are with me." Dean growls, stepping forward. Sam steps back, eyes wide. "You can't trust her like you trust me and she doesn't get to kiss you like that because you're mine." 

Sam's back hits the wall and then Dean surges forward and kisses him, hard and possessive. Sam stops thinking and kisses back, flinging his arms around Dean's neck. 

"Mine." Dean growls into the rough kiss, his hands sliding down to grip Sam's hips. 

Sam moans, letting Dean kiss him however he wants and own his mouth. His head spins as Dean lays claim to his lips with little nips. 

"Say it." Dean pulls back, his greens eyes dilated as they take in the sight of Sam. "Say you're mine. I need to hear it."

Sam looks up at him, slightly dazed and his mouth red and swollen. "Yours, Dean. Only yours." He presses forward to kiss Dean again. 

Dean meets him halfway and slides his hands down Sam's legs, hooking under his knees and bringing his legs up. Sam complies eagerly, wrapping his legs around Dean's waist. Dean puts his hands on Sam's ass to support him and he carries Sam over to the bed where he lays him down. Sam settles down on the bed when Dean lays him down but doesn't release his arms from around Dean's neck. Dean lays down on top of him, and Sam flicks his tongue out, tentatively licking over Dean's lower lip. 

Dean parts his lips and sucks on Sam's tongue with no hesitation. Sam shudders hard. Dean tangles his tongue with Sam's and smooths his hands down to the hem of his brothers shirt, pushing it up to touch bare skin. 

Sam shivers at the feel of Dean's calloused fingers stroking his bare sides. He slips his hands into Dean's hair and holds on as Dean touches him. 

Dean pulls away eventually and locks eyes with Sam for a second before kissing down his jaw and neck, biting kisses that he knows will bruise.

Sam gasps, feeling Dean's lips on his neck and his hips buck when Dean starts biting. "Oh god." He breathes. 

Dean's not usually possessive like this, but Sam's different. He bites hard at Sam's pulse point, one hand sliding down to cup Sam through his jeans. 

"Dean!" Sam tosses his head back with pleasure, bucking into Dean's hand. "Please..."

"Please what, Sammy?" Dean whispers, his tongue licking a wet stripe up Sam's neck to soothe the bite. He starts fiddling with the button on Sam's jeans.

Sam whimpers softly. "Please, touch me."  
Dean can't help a moan at those words and the little whimper Sam makes. "Fuck, Sammy." He breathes and undoes Sam's jeans, pushing them down and rubbing Sam through his boxers.

Sam's hips nearly jack knife off the bed. "Oh! god." Sam moans.

"Easy, tiger." Dean chuckles, leaning down to press a softer kiss to Sam's lips. 

Sam melts into the kiss, calming down a little. His hips buck up into Dean's hands. 

Dean tugs at Sam's lip with his teeth, pulling back enough to see Sam, his flushes face and half lidded eyes as Dean bites a little harder. 

Sam's eyes flutter shut as Dean's teeth sink into his lower lip, making his hips jerk restlessly.

Dean releases his lip with a suck. "I'm the only one who gets to have you like this, Sammy."

Sam makes a little noise of agreement. "Okay, De. Whatever you want."

Dean kisses Sam's cheek softly and then kisses the marks left on Sam's neck. His hand stops its motions and tugs on the waistband on Sam's boxers. "Can I take these off?" 

Sam nods quickly, biting his lip. "Yes." He lifts his hips to give Dean some help. 

Dean tugs Sam's boxers down, his gaze falling down to look at his brother. Jesus. He licks his lips and reaches out, brushing his fingers over Sam's dick. 

Sam squirms a little under Dean's gaze, not used to someone looking at him. His falls shut and he shudders when Dean touches him.

Dean grins, fingers trailing up to the head before he wraps his fingers around Sam's length.

"Ohhhh Dean..." Sam moans as Dean's hand closes around him and strokes. He tosses his head back, the feeling of someone's hand on hims a little overwhelming. He reopens his eyes though at the sound of Dean undoing his pants and reaches out. "Can I touch you?" He murmurs, biting his lip.

Dean pauses and nods slowly, pulling down his boxers and jeans, kicking them off to the side. 

Sam bites his lip harder and tentatively wraps his hand around Dean's dick. He gives an experimental stroke and looks up at Dean, trying to gauge his reaction. 

Dean's eyes close at the first stroke and a soft moan falls from his lips. "K-keep going Sammy. Just like touching yourself." 

Encouraged by Dean's moan, Sam tightens his grips and starts stroking. He marvels at how hard and hot Dean's dick is in his hand. He shifts his hips restlessly, the experience growing hotter by the minute. 

"Want to touch you too..." Dean maneuvers them so they're both laying on their sides facing each other. He wraps his hand around Sam's dick again, his pace matching his brothers. 

Sam scoots closer, putting his head on Dean's should to muffle his moans. He moves his hand faster over Dean's dick, making sure to rub over the head. 

Dean's hips buck into Sam's grip and fuck, he's already so close it's ridiculous but he finally has this. "C'mon, Sammy." He whispers into Sam's ear, pressing a wet kiss to it.

Sam whines softly, tossing his head back with a moan and coming hard, biting his lip. He tries to keep his hand moving on Dean but he's not sure if he succeeds. 

Dean pulls back a little, eyes focused on Sam. He has to see this. Jesus, Sam looks so hot coming, it's enough to send Dean over the edge. He fucks Sam's fist two more times and the he's coming into his brother's hand with a deep groan. 

Sam manages to pry his eyes open and watch Dean as he comes, feeling the warm sticky come on his hand. 

Dean's shaking a little and panting as he tries to catch his breath. "Fuck, Sammy." He breathes, reaching over for some tissues to wipe them off. 

"Mmhmm..." Sam's eyes are barely open as he watches Dean clean them up. Dean's fingers on his sensitive dick makes him shiver. 

Dean trashes the tissues and zips them back up, and puts two fingers on Sam's chin, tilting his head up for a soft kiss. 

Sam kisses back lazily, sighing contentedly. "Tired." He snuggles closer to Dean, burying his face in the crook of Dean's neck. "Hold me?" He yawns. 

Dean smiles at Sam's request, wrapping his arms around Sam and pulling him close. "Stay here tonight?" 

Sam sighs contentedly against Deans neck. "Sure, I'll sleep with you." His eyes close and he burrows further into Dean. "Love you." 

Dean presses a kiss to Sam's temple. "I love you too, Sammy." Dean murmurs and closes his eyes. 

Sam falls asleep, warm and sated in Deans arms. It's the first peaceful sleep either of them has had in days. 

Mary looks in on them before she goes to bed, smiling at the sight of them twined together. Perhaps not the typical teenage boy behavior but when have her boys ever acted like typical teens?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I assure you, this is not the end. I have a nice long Wincest porn interlude planned. ;) I hope you enjoyed this one, I'll be back in a two weeks with more!


End file.
